Mais qu'estce que c'est que ce bintz !
by Chimimi
Summary: BIG délire, OOC général. Chap 5 upload, désolées pour l'attente...
1. Réunion

**Titre :** MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BINS ? ! ! (ou que se passe-t-il quand les deux folles les plus follement folledingues de l'univers se tapent un big délire sur ces pauvres persos de Naruto... Chimimi : Ishime ta gueule ! Tu vas faire fuir les lectrices !)  
  
**Auteur : **Chimimi / Ishime  
  
**Sujet : **Naruto  
  
**Rating : **R  
**  
Genre :** Comédie / Action / Romance  
  
**Résum :** Un nouveau village est découvert, mais il paraît qu'il ne fait pas partie de l'alliance... Et certains ninjas qui ressuscitent...  
  
**Commentaires : **C'est ma première fic sur Naruto, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Les personnages et l'histoire de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf ceux que j'ai créés) ce n'est pas la peine de me poursuivre en justice, lol . Reviews please...  
  
**Dédicaces : **Ishime, ma béta-lectrice, qui m'a plus qu'aidée, et Masashi Kishimoto et son manga, sans lequel je n'aurais pas pu écrire ma fic. Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
**  
Petite parenthèse d'Ishime qui squatte : **OK, bon, c'est pas pour me vanter, mais HEUREUSEMENT QUE JE LA CORRIGE ! ! ! Et que je la calme, parce que vous avez pas idée de tout ce qu'elle peut inventer... Ah, là là, décidément, la déliromanie, ça fait des dégâts... Chimimi : ISHIME ! ! ! TU PEUX PARLER ! ! ! OMAE O KOROSU ! ! ! Hey, vilaine fille, Heero va te demander des droits d'auteur ! Enfin... Je suis méssaaaaaante, niark ! ! Bon, stop les BIIIP-ries, faut l'encourager, cette pauvre Chimimi, parce que ça représente un sacré travail pour elle tout ça... La pauvre, lol ! ! Et pis moi n'aussi un peu, paske c'est fatiguant de la corriger... Mais j'aime ça, hi hi hi ! Chimimi : Excusez-la, elle est irrémédiablement atteinte de j'écris-un-roman-manie... Une dernière chose : les notes entre crochets sont à moi, celles entre parenthèses à Chimimi. Re-bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 : Réunion

Naruto bailla. Il devait être assez tard, même si le soleil était loin de se coucher. Normal pour une fin d'été, songea-t-il. Mais il était peut-être simplement fatigué après sa « mission »... Accompagner Maître Kakashi à la plage et l'empêcher de faire des bêtises, tu parles d'une mission ! Passer deux mois empêcher son Sensei de courir après toutes les filles de la plage n'entrait définitivement pas dans ses passe-temps favoris.  
  
« Regardez, fit Sakura, interrompant son monologue intérieur, on voit le village. On arrive ! »  
  
Kakashi jeta un coup d'œil et, apercevant à son tour les portes du village de la feuille, se remit à se lamenter.  
  
« Déj ? Oh nooooon... Sniff, je veux encore des vacances, moi ! »  
  
« PARCE QUE VOUS CROYEZ QUE C'ETAIT REPOSANT POUR NOUS DE VOUS SURVEILLER ?!! s'indigna Sakura, furieuse de n'avoir pu bronzer à cause d'un Baka Sensei qui avait encore, à 28 ans passés, besoin d'une (ou plutôt trois) nounou. MAIS QUEL ÂGE VOUS AVEZ ENFIN ?!! BAKA SENSEI ! »  
  
Après cet éclat, ils continuèrent à marcher en silence, Kakashi aussi voûté qu'Atlas portant le monde sur ses épaules et plus triste que la tristesse elle-même, Sakura folle de rage, Sasuke se concentrant sur les nuages en une ultime tentative d'oublier son équipe 1 et Naruto songeur (1). Le blondinet s'approcha de Sakura et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Elle sourit et il se pencha vers elle en chuchotant quelque chose de sûrement pas avouable.  
  
Sasuke repassait mentalement son combat contre Orochimaru (en duo avec Naruto s'il vous plaît), après qu'il ait appris ses plans, deux ans auparavant. Plus rien ne s'était passé depuis... Enfin, rien d'intéressant : ils étaient tous devenus chuunins et avaient accompli quelques insignifiantes missions de rang C. Il abandonna sa passionnante analyse des techniques de son coéquipier quand il s'aperçut que Sakura se tenait devant lui, poings sur les hanches et sourire aux lèvres. Plutôt inquiétant, d'ailleurs, le sourire, se dit le Uchiwa. Pourquoi lui souriait- elle ? Elle avait pourtant cessé de lui courir après depuis longtemps ! Il n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir aux raisons de son 'amie' car il se sentit tiré par les pieds, puis soulevé tête en bas.  
  
« Naruto ?!! »  
  
Le blond le tenait par les pieds, souriant probablement jusqu'aux oreilles, et Sasuke se rendit compte, mais un peu tard, que son T- shirt glissait le long de son torse. Puis il tomba à terre. Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, Sakura et Naruto étaient loin. Il se leva et avec une colère rare chez lui, s'élança à la poursuite des deux voleurs en criant.  
  
« Mon T-shiiiiiiirt !!! »  
  
Ils coururent jusqu'aux portes, plantant là Kakashi, qui continuait à se morfondre, portes qui refusèrent de s'ouvrir avant l'arrivée du Sensei, obligeant Naruto et Sakura à se lancer dans une longue série de passes de T-shirt pour échapper à leur camarade. Quand Kakashi arriva et ouvrit les portes, Naruto s'élança en hurlant.  
  
« Quand les autres vont voir ça ! Sasuke torse-poil ! 2»  
  
Sakura, juste derrière lui, s'esclaffa à cette idée et souleva fièrement le T-shirt du dernier des Uchiwa, qui cherchait toujours à les rattraper. Ils continuèrent leur cavalcade dans les rues, sans remarquer qu'ils ne croisaient aucun de leur amis. Après quelques minutes, ils tombèrent sur Anko, qui attrapa Naruto par le col.  
  
« H ! Y'a une réunion chez le Hokage, dépêchez-vous d'y aller ! »  
  
Les kidnappeurs de T-shirt s'élancèrent dans la direction indiquée par la jeune femme, suivis de près par leur victime, toujours écumante de rage.  
  
Sakura, son trophée toujours en main, entra la première dans la salle, suivie d'un Naruto hilare et d'un Sasuke rouge de honte, qui se mit à la poursuivre dans toute la pièce, non sans continuer de beugler.  
  
« RENDS-MOI MON T-SHIIIIRT !!! »  
  
Tsunade, qui déblatérait depuis un bon moment et les Génins/ Chuunins/ Junins 3 qui l'écoutaient 4 attentivement, fixèrent les trois arrivants, qui s'immobilisèrent et rougirent (enfin, en ce qui concerne Sakura et Sasuke) et coururent se mettre en colonne à leur place. La Hokage reprit.  
  
« Comme je le disais, il y a trois mois, vous avez voté pour participer à l'échange inter-village pour renforcer l'alliance. Tous les ninjas étant d'accord dans notre village, nous accueillerons les autres chinobis au lieu d'envoyer une ou plusieurs équipes à l'étranger... »  
  
Naruto s'agita.  
  
« Mais pourquoi ? »  
  
Tsunade sourit.  
  
« Parce que seuls ceux qui ont refusés de participer partiront à l'étranger. Nous attendons deux équipes, qui devraient arriver d'ici une quinzaine de jours. »  
  
Sakura leva la main.  
  
« De quels villages viennent-elles ? »  
  
Tsunade reprit.  
  
« L'une vient de Suna et l'autre de Tsuski no Kuni, le village de la Lune. »  
  
Les élèves échangèrent des regards inquiets : des ninjas de Suna ? Les seuls qu'ils aient vus étaient le trio Gaara-Kankuro-Temari, qui leur avait laissé un souvenir plus que cuisant. Mais Sakura, nullement perturbée par de telles considérations, rompit à nouveau le silence.  
  
« Le village de la Lune ? »  
  
Tsunade se racla la gorge, puis expliqua.  
  
« C'est le seul village qui ne fasse pas partie de l'alliance. Nous ignorons jusqu'à son emplacement. »  
  
Shikamaru, qui somnolait derrière Choji, se mit à grommeler.  
  
« Supeeeeer... Des ninjas d'un village qu'on ne connaît même pas et d'autres d'un village de tarés qui vont venir squatter ! »  
  
Tsunade fit un léger signe de tête en regardant Ino, qui frappa son camarade sans même le regarder.  
  
« Tsuki, en plus de ne pas faire parti de l'alliance, à une très mauvaise réputation. Nous ne connaissons rien d'eux, parce qu'ils sont assez renfermés sur eux-mêmes. C'est à ma connaissance, la première fois qu'ils sortent dans un autre pays. »  
  
Sakura, intéressée, demanda.  
  
« Nous ne les avons donc jamais rencontrés ? »  
  
Tsunade soupira.  
  
« Si, une fois. »  
  
Sakura insista.  
  
« Quand ? »  
  
Tsunade fit quelques pas, comme pour réfléchir, puis raconta.  
  
« Lors d'une guerre entre nos deux villages, il y a un peu plus d'un siècle. Ils ont perdu, alors ne vous étonnez pas s'ils sont rancuniers. »  
  
A la fin de la réunion, chacun rentra chez soi pour réfléchir aux futurs évènements (2).  
  
Pendant ce temps, à Suna...  
  
« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BIIIIIINS ?!! »  
  
1 Vilain, Shikamaru va te demander des droits d'auteurs !  
  
2 Moi aussi je veux voiiiiiiiiiir, arf, arf...  
  
3 Et autres trucs-nins...  
  
4 Ou faisaient semblant de l'écouter  
  
(1) Si-si, je vous assure  
  
(2) Et pour ceux ou celles qui se pose la question, OUI Sasuke est toujours torse nu !


	2. Etranges étrangers en terre étrangère

**Titre **: MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BINS !

**Auteur **: Chimimi / Ishime

**Sujet **: Naruto

**Rating **: R

**Genre **: Humor/Action/Romance

**Résumé **: Un nouveau village est découvert, mais il paraît qu'il ne fait pas partie de l'alliance... Et certains ninjas qui ressuscitent...

**Commentaires **: Merci beaucoup pour vos Reviews, ça me motive de plus en plus. Et je suis contente que ma fic vous plaise (Chimimi).

**Réponses aux Reviews **: Les couples ? Ca, c'est une surprise, je peux juste dire ( si Ishime me le permet), que j'ai réussi à caser tout le monde (enfin, sauf les incasables, et encore). Envoyer ma fic à Masashi Kishimoto ? Pourquoi pas ! Mais même si j'apprend le japonais, je doute d'y arriver... Et puis, si j'y arrive, j'ai pas envie qu'il fasse une crise cardiaque en lisant l'histoire, lol . Et pour finir, salut Higink, Tu es fan de Naruto toi aussi ? Ou c'est juste parce que c'est ma fic ? Les deux peut-être ? Ah ! Mais je vais plus que les décoincer, niark, niark... Sinon, merci beaucoup pour vos Reviews (je sais, je radote !) .

**Bonus **: Peut être que dans le chap 3, je ferais une ou deux fiche persos sur... mes persos (je sais ça fait un peu répétitif) Ishime-qui-skoatte : Sûr que pour faire répétititif, tu fais réputiti... Réputitatu... Euh, que tu te répète, merde, c'est quoi ces saloperies de mots à rallonge ! , il suffit juste que vous m'envoyiez (par reviews), le ou les persos que vous voulez connaître (Attention, j'ai dit un ou deux !). Divers : Vous pourrez peut-être voir les fanarts de Ishime sur mes persos et ceux de Naruto, sur baka. d'Ishime qui skowatte (pour changer) : Que ce soit clair : c'est moa, et moa toute seule qui ait écrit ce chapitre ! Le scénar' est de ma Chim', mais les reviews de cette fic me sont adressée autant qu'à elle ! Non mais ! Bon, les titres aussi sont de moa. Et pour les fanarts, je veux des reviews, sinon que dalle ! Na ! PTDR, lol. Et puis, je vais organiser un petit concours : essayez de deviner au moins cinq des couples de cette fic, lol ! Le prix ? Un dessin de qui vous voudrez (dans certaines limites, bien sûr). Avis aux amateurs !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 : Étranges étrangers en terre étrangère  
**  
« Bon, ben y'a pas photo, on est encore paumés. »

Le garçon qui venait de parler se retourna vers son voisin et lui mit une main sur l'épaule. Le véhicule qui les transportait tous les deux, stoppa comme son conducteur appuyait sur un gros bouton rouge du tableau de bord. Les deux autres passagers sourirent à leur camarade, qui les fixait d'un air implorant.

« Pas la peine de nous regarder comme ça, Shitei ! Tu t'es foutu dans la merde tout seul, tu t'en sortira tout seul ! »

Le dénommé Shitei passa sa main entre ses mèches ébène et tritura la perle de bois qui ornait la plus grande d'entre elles, devant son oreille droite. Il soupira et regarda ses compagnons.

« Aller Mairu, sois sympa... »

L'interpellé dévisagea Shitei en suçotant l'anneau gris (1) qui ornait sa lèvre, ressemblant plus en cet instant à un quelconque bovin qu'à un être humain. Après quelques secondes, il ferma les yeux et eut un rictus.

« Va-cre-ver. »

Shitei se tourna vers le troisième garçon...

« Teiyo... »

Qui le foudroya du regard.

« Même pas en rêve. »

Shitei, désespéré, se mit à couiner.

« Vous êtes vraiment sûrs qu'on est... »

Teiyo grinça des dents.

« Meuuuuh non, on est pas perdus duuuu touuuuut... JE TE RAPPELLE, AU CAS OU TU L'AURAIS OUBLIE, QUON EST SENSES SUIVRE LA COTE DONC LA MER ! ET LA, JE SAIS PAS SI TAS REMARQUE, MAIS ON EST DANS UN DESERT !

Shitei soupira en baissant le nez.

« Bon, beeeeen... Faut réveiller Yonaka, alors. »

A ces mots, le quatrième et dernier occupant du véhicule, une jeune fille jusque là endormie sur la troisième rangée de sièges, se redressa de toute sa hauteur, écartant sa cape sombre et révélant un décolleté pigeonnant. Elle inspira bruyamment, sous les regards respectivement apeuré, désolé ou simplement ennuyé de Teiyo, Mairu et Shitei.

« Plus la peine, c'est déjà fait ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ose espérer que vous ne vous êtes pas perdus tout seuls comme les cons que vous êtes ! »

Soudain Mairu tendit le bras pour indiquer une mystérieuse colonne de sable qui s 'élevais à quelques kilomètres de là.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? »

Teyo haussa les épaules en guise de réponse et ils regardèrent grandir, grandir, grandir et... Tomber !

« TIMBEEEEER ! »

Et après cet avertissement un peu tardif, la tonne de sable s'écroula 1 droit sur eux.

« K'sooo »

Shitei fut le premier à réagir et se jetant sur son siège, donna un coup de poing sur le bouton vert du tableau de bord. Le véhicule démarra sur les chapeaux de roues et fonça droit devant, faisant gicler le sable.

La colonne de sable resta droite en tombant, ce qui sauva nos quatre voyageurs. Soudain, à la base de la colonne à terre, une immense vague de sable s'éleva, puis déferla 2.

Alors qu'elle arrivait sur eux, Shitei, Teiyo, Mairu et Yonaka aperçurent deux silhouettes en haut de la vague, qui s'écroula juste avant de les ensevelir.

Yonaka, furieuse, sauta à terre (2) et courut vers les deux malades qui avaient failli les tuer.

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE ! VOTRE COLONNE, ON A FAILLI LA PRENDRE DANS LA... »

Elle se tut, stupéfaite, en reconnaissant les deux criminels.

« Vous ! »

Gaara, tout sourire, lui sauta au cou.

« Yonaka chériiiiiie ! »

Elle sourit en ébouriffant les cheveux du redoutable manieur de sable.

« Mon p'tit bout de carotte, comment ça va ? »

Le rouquin se décrocha du cou de son amie et leva les poings au dessus de sa tête.

« Biieeeeen ! J'ai la pêche, la patate, c'est d'enfeeeer ! »

Yonaka éclata de rire, puis se tourna vers Temari 3.

« Ca lui prend souvent de faire joujou avec son sable comme ça ? »

Temari et Gaara se regardèrent, puis ricanèrent.

« Attends, tu vas comprendre. »

Temari désigna du doigt une main qui sortait du sable et s'agitait.

« Tu vois ça ? »

Elle s'approcha et tira la main 4 hors du sable.

« C'est mon débile de frère ! »

Et elle lança Kankurô en l'air. Au moment où il allait toucher le sol, il fut emprisonné dans un cocon de sable 5 et commença à s'élever... En haut d'une colonne.

« Et là, nous tentons désespérément d'élever son minable Q.I... »

La colonne, qui faisait à présent trente mètres, arrêta de grandir, et le sable durcit. Temari brandit son éventail.

« TIMBEEEER ! »

Et elle trancha la base de la colonne, qui s'écroula 6.

Quand leur infortuné frère réussit à émergé de la tonne de sable qui l'avait enseveli, Temari s'approcha de lui.

« Alors frangin, toujours pas d'accord pour porter le matos ? »

Kankurô soupira et lâcha d'un ton très las.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, je porte... Mais c'est quand même injuste ! »

Gaara eut un des abominables rictus dont il avait le secret.

« Voyons Kankurô, qui t'as dis que la vie était juste ? »

Puis il se retourna vers Yonaka.

« Au fait qu'est ce que tu squattes ici ? »

La jeune fille désigna son véhicule du doigt.

« Demande à mes abrutis de frangins ! Moi, je me suis endormie ce matin en route pour Konotruc, tu sais, le village où a lieu l'échange et je me réveille au beau milieu d'un désert ! »

Gaara et Temari éclatèrent de rire.

« Bon, OK, j'ai compris, on vous accompagne ! »

Le rouquin s'élança vers le véhicule, jeta sa jarre dedans et sauta à son tour sur la banquette. Temari le suivit avec Yonaka et Kankurô s'apprêta à en faire autant, quand Yonaka le repoussa du pied.

« Ca ne monte pas avec nous. »

Temari écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu es rancunière dis donc ! »

La brune 7 grimaça.

« Je te rappelle que c'est à cause de lui que j'ai de la choucroute sur la tête ! »

Kankurô baissa la tête, gêné. Que pouvait-il bien répondre ? Il la savait trop rancunière pour que des excuses suffisent... De plus, s'il le faisait maintenant, celle croirait qu'il le faisait par intérêt. Alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Pas du tout.

« De la choucroute ? »

Temari sourit à l'inconscience de son petit frère.

« Elle parle de ses cheveux, Gaara. »

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils, s'approcha de son amie 8 et passa sa main dans la chevelure sombre.

« C'est pas de la choucroute, ils sont doux... »

Il prit la tête de Yonaka et la colla sous son menton. Il renifla un peu les mèches qui pendaient et sourit.

« Et ils puent pas ! »

Yonaka s'écarta du manieur de sable et le foudroya du regard.

« Arrête de te shooter à mes cheveux, espèce de junkie ! »

Il éclata de rire, pas le moins du monde vexé.

« Bon, alors tu veux vraiment pas de lui ? »

Yonaka croisa les bras.

« Plutôt crever ! »

Gaara sourit.

« D'accord, je te tue. »

Elle le dévisagea un moment, puis leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est une métaphore Gaara... »

Temari, lassée d'attendre que les deux amis reprennent leur sérieux, intervint.

« Bon comment on fait si tu veux pas de lui à bord ? »

Gaara eut un petit air innocent.

« Bah, comme avec les chiens : on lui met une laisse et on le fait courir derrière ! »(3)

Kankurô releva la tête.(4)

« HEIN ! »

Temari rit et sortit une corde de sa poche pendant que Gaara emprisonnait le malheureux marionnettiste. Elle descendit, l'attacha solidement et remonta. Yonaka s'installa au volant, Gaara à côté d'elle. Temari attacha l'autre bout de la « laisse » improvisée à un énorme anneau, à l'arrière. Elle sauta à côté de son frère 9.

« Pratique, cet anneau... Mais à quoi il sert, normalement ? »

Yonaka haussa les épaules et appuya sur le bouton vert.

« Sais pas. Faudra demander au constructeur. »

Elle se tourna vers Gaara.

« Direction ? »

Il pointa le doigt vers elle.

« A ta gauche : plein Est. »

Elle manœuvra pour se trouver dans la bonne direction. Derrière, Kankurô suivit prudemment le mouvement. Elle eut un rictus, et démarra à pleine vitesse. Le marionnettiste n'eut d'autre choix que de se mettre à courir. Temari et Gaara, qui s'étaient levés pour mieux le voir, crièrent.

« Cours Forest, cours ! »

Leur frère hurla et tomba à plat ventre quand Yonaka accéléra encore.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BIIIIINS ! »

A suivre...

Commentaires (idem que pour le chap 1, ceux de Chim' entre parenthèses, les miens entre crochets.

1 comme par hasard

2 toujours sur les quatre, quel hasard !

3 Car c'était elle la deuxième... Où est Kankurô ? Patience, patience, vous verrez...

4 et accessoirement le corps qui y était accroché

5 SABAKU KYUU ! Arf, arf !

6 pôôôvre Kankurô... Moi, le détester ? Meuuuh non, c'est juste, c'est juste qu'il soûle Gaara (sourire à la Orochimaru) èé lol

7 Yonaka, pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas compris

8 Yonaka, faut suivre les amis !

9 Gaara, Kankurô, il a pas le droit de monter, vous vous souvenez ?

(1) Non, pas celui du Seigneur des Anneaux, ce n'est pas Sauron. Mais qu'est-ce que Sauron viendrait squatter dans le monde de Naruto !

(2) vive le plancher des vaches

(3) Kiba : Grrrrrrr ! Qu'est-ce que t'as contre les chiens toa ?

(4) Il était temps !


	3. Concours !

ISHIME-FURAX-PARCE-QUE-CHIMIMI-A-ENCORE-ECRIT-N-IMPORTE-COMMENT : Ohayo tout le monde !   
Bon, comme personellement, je trouve que l'annonce de Chim' n'est pas très claire, sans compter que ses fichiers perdent toute leur présentation, et qu' en plus y'en a qui n'ont pas l'air d'avoir tout compris...

Je récapitule.

Si vous voulez un jour lire la suite de "MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BINS ?!!", participez à notre concours. J'aime autant vous prévenir, c'est moi qui écris le chapitre 3, et je ne suis pas aussi gentille que Chimimi, loin de là !!   
Le principe de ce concours est assez simple : il tient en trois points.

1) Le but est de trouver au moins cinq des couples que nous comptons mettre dans la fic, si possible dix.

2) On peut proposer entre cinq et dix couples, pas plus, pas moins !

3) Les deux prix proposés sont : pour cinq couples validés, un fanart sur le couple de votre choix (dans certaines limites quand même), pour dix couples, en plus du fanart, vous aurez droit à une fic (pas forcément sur le même couple, c'est au choix).

Néanmoins, ayant lu les premières réponses, je vais insister sur trois autres points qui m'avaient paru évidents, mais il n'en est apparemment pas de même pour tout le monde :

1) Ce concours n'a pas pour but de choisir les futur-couples, ils sont DÉJÀ choisis.

2) Si vous n'avez pas cinq couples à proposer, pas la peine de répondre. C'est pas pour être désagréable que j'écris ça, c'est juste qu'au bout d'un moment, ça devient agaçant.

3) PRIÈRE DE LAISSER UNE ADRESSE MAIL !!! Si vous êtes inscrits sur , on peut la retrouver, mais c'est plus agréable de l'avoir directement...

Réponses aux participants (pour les petits malins, lisez leurs réponses, ça vous donnera des indices) :

Lostin 972 : 0 couples trouvés.

Dragon Noir : 2 couples trouvés.

FFelinna : 2 couples trouvés, dans ta première review.

Megara 1 : 3 couples trouvés. Félicitations, tu es en tête pour l'instant !

Ah, encore une chose ! Dorénavant (c'est surtout pour FFelinna que je précise, mais c'est valable pour les autres), ce sont les couples valides de votre dernière review qui compterons... Donc si vous changez, faites attention !


	4. Génie en détresse

MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BINS ?!!

**Auteur : **Chimimi / Ishime. Ishime : C'est moa qui ai écrit ce chapiiiiiiitreuh ! / Shikamaru : QUI D'AUTRE ?!! SADIIIIIQHEUH !!! TTTT

**Rating :** R, toujours, mais pour l'instant rien de choquant... C'est juste en prévision de la suite.

**Disclaimer :** _Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Chôji, Neji, Lee, Tenten, et Shikamaru pas à nous_, **STOP**. _Yonaka, Teiyo, Mairu et Shitei à Chim'_, **STOP**. _Interdiction de les utiliser sinon-je-suis-autorisée-à-tester-mon-nouveau-kit-de-torture-sur-vous_, **STOP**.  
**SIGNÉ** : _Ishime_.

WARNING : OOC des trois du sable, et SURTOUT de Gaara-chou. Vous êtes prévenus.

**Petite parenthèse de moa qui skowate : **Pffiou ! M'a donné du mal, celui-là ! Z'avez vraiment, VRAIMENT pas idée. Pis, pour le concours, Chim' m'a fait un HORRIIIIIIBLE chantage... Ou je finissait le chap' 3, ou elle me dénonçait aux flics... Ils m'auraient pris Shikanounours... C'est dégueulasse... En plus, je le traite bien, alors je vois pas le problème... Shikamaru : HELP !! Elle m'a enfermé avec Ino ! HEEEEELP ! ! !

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Tamyl Sikao : **Yes, Tamyl, c'est sympa d'avoir lu cette fic... T'as eu mes mails ? Nah, je sais que c'est pas le moment, mais c'est important... Toplé... Tu m'en écris un pour me répondre ? Au fait, T'ES NUMBER ONE POUR LE CONCOUR !!! On a pas mal de goûts en commun dis donc ! C'est peut-être pour ça lol ? T'en as quatre de bons ! Deuxième indice : cette fic est délire, cherche le couple le plus barge que tu ai mis, il est bon ! Il va être chiant à faire, mais bon... Woooops, faut que je m'arrête, ça fait trois indices !

**Megara1** : Quels couples tu as de bons ? Mais si je te le dis, ce sera trop facile... Enfin, pour te donner un coup de main, je vais te donner deux indices et un conseil. Ils sont valables pour tous le monde d'ailleurs... Enfin, tant pis pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas... Indice : tes couples "valides" sont hétéros. Deuxième indice : il est dans ma bio. Vas la lire ! Et non, je ne fais pas de pub, lol. Conseil : va lire les reviews des autres et les réponses ! Tu devinera plus facilement, par élimination, lequels sont bons... Au fait, Tamyl t'a battue : elle a quatre couples "valides".

**Yami milie chan** : Euh... Bah... L'important c'est de participer, hein ? Merci d'avoir lu cette fic !

**FFelina** : Euh... Un couple de bon... T'en avait deux à la première review... Et Chim' aime pas le sasunaru... Moi, si, mais c'est elle qui fait le scénar'. Sorry.

Chapitre trois : **_Génie en détresse_**.

"On est arrivés !"

Yonaka stoppa son véhicule et descendit, suivie d'une Temari hilare et d'un Gaara boudeur. Intriguée par la mauvaise humeur du manieur de sable, elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Gaara-chan ?"

Il se renfrogna encore plus, grinça des dents et désigna son frère, qui coupait sa "laisse" avec un kunaï, du doigt.

"C'est lui !"

La brune plissa les yeux et foudroya l'accusé du regard.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a, _lui_ ?"

Gaara croisa les bras.

"Il a triché !"

Temari, qui écoutait l'échange avec amusement, intervint.

"Triché ? Mais à quoi ?"

Le bouchon de la jarre du shinobi sauta avec un "plop !" qui résonna presque dans le silence nocturne. Le sable jaillit, emprisonnant Kankuro et l'amena aux pieds de son frère, qui se mit à le bourrer de coups de pieds.

"Il a utilisé sa poupée !"

Yonaka éclata de rire et Temari leva les yeux au ciel.

"Tu veux dire quand il a surfé dessus ? M'enfin frangin, s'il ne l'avait pas fait, le sable lui aurait arraché la peau !"

Gaara et Yonaka la fixèrent avec surprise, puis s'écrièrent, indignés.

"Mais, Temari, _c'était le but de la manoeuvre_ !"

Après que la blonde se soit relevée et que le fou rire des deux "blagueurs" se soit calmé, elle releva la tête et observa les étoiles quelques instants.

"C'est pas pour jouer les rabat-joie, mais il doit être plus de minuit..."

Yonaka et Gaara se regardèrent, puis le shinobi sourit.

"Mon petit suchi, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher."

Le "petit suchi" en question, très pince-sans-rire, acquiesça.

"Oui ma boule de riz, tu dois avoir raison."

Gaara claqua des doigts et une main de sable tenant trois sacs de couchage glissa hors du véhicule.

"Mon beignet de calamar préféré, vos frères dorment et je suis d'avis de les imiter."

"Mon cher tempura, je crois que votre avis est bon, aussi nous allons le suivre."

Le rouquin s'inclina et la main 1 tendit un duvet à Yonaka.

"Si Mademoiselle daigne se servir..."

La brune prit le sac de couchage, l'installa par terre et agita la main d'un air dédaigneux.

"Vous pouvez disposer, Wilston 2."

Gaara sourit et, après quelques courbettes, s'installa à son tour pour dormir. Temari l'imita 3 un peu plus loin, de l'autre côté de Yonaka.  
Après quelques minutes de silence, le rouquin geignit.

"Yoni-chaaaaan... N'ai froid."

La kunoichi se tourna vers lui.

"Viens là que je te réchauffe mon bébé."

Le jeune médium s'éxécuta, ravi, et se mit à ronronner, blotti contre son amie, qui protesta.

"Arrête chaton, tu m'empêche de dormir ! Et puis sors la tête de mon décolleté, c'est gênant !"

Il releva la tête et se tortilla pour arriver à la hauteur de la kunoichi, qu'il fixa d'un air suppliant 4.

"Mais Kaa-san, je suis bien, là, moi..."

Temari, agacée par tout ce remue-ménage, les interrompit 5.

"Non mais vous allez vous taire, oui ?! J'ai besoin de mon sommeil de beauté, moi !"

Pendant ce temps, à plusieurs kilomètres de là, de l'autre côté du village, une mince silhouette encapuchonnée escaladait tranquillement le mur d'enceinte. Arrivée en haut, elle sauta de l'autre côté.  
En dessous du mur s'étendait la forêt de la mort, déserte à cette heure tardive. La silhouette se redressa et courut se cacher derrière les arbres. Sa capuche glissa, révélant des cheveux argentés, rassemblés en une queue de cheval, basse, à cause de son bandeau frontal, sur lequel se détachait, sans aucun doute possible, une note de musique.  
Kabuto soupira.

"Aller espionner ces mystérieux ninjas de Tsuki... Encore une mission à deux balles ! Y'en a marre de se taper des corvées... Orichimaru-sama, il y a deux-trois petites choses qu'il faudra mettre au point à mon retour."

"À tout à l'heure !"

Gaara sourit à Yonaka et tira la langue à ses frères 6 en guise d'adieux. Temari rit au comportement puéril de son frère. Sa défaite face à Naruto lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Il n'écoutait plus Shukaku, ayant cessé de le prendre pour sa mère... Y avait-il seulement jamais cru ? Probablement pas. Il avait juste préféré la compagnie du tanuki à celle de ses persécuteurs. Rien de bien étonnant. La blonde agita sa main libre, l'autre retenant la laisse de Kankuro, qu'elle avait rattaché.

Yonaka, Mairu, Teiyo et Shitei, enveloppés dans leurs capes, capuches relevées, déambulèrent pendant un moment dans les rues de Konoha, sous les regards curieux et vaguement inquiets des passants.  
Tout à coup, Shitei sortit de sa transe perpétuelle et se frappa le front du plat de la main.

"Kusoooo ! Je sais !"

Ses compagnons se retournèrent et Teiyo soupira.

"Tu sais quoi ?"

Shitei s'agita, mal à l'aise sous les regards agacés de ses cadets et visiblement pressé de repartir dans son monde, là où personne ne le regarderait plus de cette façon.

"Ben, ce que j'avais oublié ! On doit aller voir la Hokage à dix heures..."

Yonaka siffla, faussement admirative.

"Waaaah... Il n'est _que_ onze heures, tu t'en rappelle déjà ?"

Teiyo et Mairu éclatèrent de rire. Shitei se renfrogna.

"C'est ça, moquez-vous, j'vous dirai rien !"

Un peu plus loin, Naruto courait, suivi d'un Sasuke encore un peu boudeur 7 et d'une Sakura d'excellente humeur.

"Viiiiiiteuh ! Faut qu'on les trouuuuveuh ! Je veux voir à quoi ils ressemblent ces ninjas de Tsukiiiiii !"

Et il accéléra encore, prenant sans le savoir la bonne direction.

À quelques rues de là, une silhouette encapuchonnée progressait le plus discrètement possible, rasant les murs et évitant les zones éclairées.  
Elle releva la tête un instant, laissant apparaître deux mèches argentées, des lunettes et une cicatrice sur le nez, puis reprit sa marche, tête à nouveau baissée.

Naruto, quand à lui, fonçait toujours droit devant lui, cherchant à repérer ces fameux "ninjas-de-tsuki". N'apercevant aucune brute surpuissante dans la rue, il se retourna vers ses coéquipiers, sans pour autant cesser de courir.

"Dis, Sakura-chan, tu crois qu'on arrivera à les trouv..."

Blang !

"PUTAIN DE PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !!! J'VAIS L'TUER C'MINABLE !!! J'VAIS L'CREVEEEEER !!!"

Yonaka, dont la capuche avait glissé quand elle avait été renversée par Naruto, se releva sans se presser et frappa négligemment Mairu, l'envoyant embrasser le plancher sur le coup.

"Arrête de jurer."

Naruto 8 tenait à deux main son crâne, ou plutôt la bosse qui venait de s'y former.

"Waaaaïeuh ! Ça fait maaaaaaal ! Tu pouvais pas faire attention, non ?!"

Teiyo, resté jusque là en arrière avec Shitei, rejeta sa capuche, dévoilant de longs cheveux blonds apparemment liés en queue de cheval et d'étranges pupilles d'un bleu délavé, et s'avança pour retenir Mairu, qui écumait littéralement de rage, jetant au passage un regard pour le moins méprisant au blondinet.

"Ce serait plutôt à nous de dire ça, c'est toi qui fonçait sans faire attention..."

Naruto, vexé, sauta sur ses pieds.

"Et puis d'abord, quand on est aussi louche que toi, on reste chez soi ! T'as l'air d'une fi-fille à maman qui veut jouer les chefs ! Ah là là, avec ces andouilles on trouvera jamais ces ninjas de la lune..."

Mairu, que son frère avait lâché, se rua sur le blond et lui asséna un coup à assommer un boeuf. Hélas, Naruto n'appartenant pas à la noble lignée des bovins, il fut seulement projeté au sol 9.

"Tu les as _déjà_ trouvés, tête de gniaf !"

La dite "tête de gniaf" écarquilla les yeux et fixa Mairu, bouche bée.

"Tu veux dire que c'est _vous_ les ninjas..."

"De la lune. Et oui ! Sur ce, Yonaka, on ne devait pas aller chez la truc-bidule, là ?"

La brune leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna vers les deux autres membres de son "équipe"... Pour trouver un Shitei à l'air plutôt endormi et surtout très _seul_.

"Shitei..."

L'interpellé ne réagit pas, probablement trop occupé à errer au fond de ses pensées, dans cet univers secret où personne d'autre n'entrerait jamais.

"SHITEI !"

Le jeune homme sursauta à cet appel, si fort que sa capuche glissa, dévoilant à demi son visage, qu'il ne prit pas la peine de camoufler de nouveau. Il tourna lentement la tête vers sa soeur, la fixa longuement de ses prunelles jade, et murmura.

"Doshite, Yonaka-chan ?"

La kunoichi soupira. Avoir son frangin comme professeur, c'était loin d'être un cadeau ! Alors avoir _aussi_ ses frangins comme coéquipiers... Shitei se détourna, laissant encore sa capuche tomber, entièrement cette fois, sans même s'en rendre compte.

"Où est cette andouille de Teiyo ?"

Son aîné haussa les épaules, avec une mimique d'excuse. Elle s'en serait arraché les cheveux ! Depuis qu'il s'était enfermé dans ce monde mystérieux, dix ans auparavant... Depuis qu'il avait décidé que l'extérieur était trop laid, trop injuste, trop cruel pour lui, Shitei était rentré en lui-même, et avait fermé la porte derrière lui. Quoiqu'il arrive, il ne remarquait rien de ce qui l'entourait. Jamais.  
À moins qu'on ne lui crie dessus, et encore fallait-il crier bien fort, et pour une lucidité trop vite perdue. Yonaka grogna : pas la peine de s'énerver contre son frère, d'abord parce qu'il n'avait rien fait, et ensuite parce que de toute façon, ce serait inutile. Mairu s'approcha d'elle et posa prudemment une main sur son épaule en souriant gentiment.

"Fais pas cette tête, Yonaka-chan, on aura vite fait de le retrouver... Et tu lui mettra une bonne tarte pour calmer tes nerfs !"

La brune sourit et acquiesça avant de s'éloigner à la recherche de traces de Teiyo. Mairu attrapa son frère par la manche et l'entraîna à la suite de la brune.

"T'as de beaux yeux tu sais... 10 Comment tu t'appelle ?"

La jeune fille rougit et détourna les yeux. Teiyo eut un sourire de triomphe : encore un ou deux petits "trucs" de la même veine et ce serait dans la poche !

"Hi... Hinata..."

Le jeune homme passa un bras autour des épaules de sa future conquête, laissa son doigts glisser lentement le long de sa joue et taquina espièglement la mèche sombre qui tombait là. La pauvre Hinata, plus gênée que jamais, se triturait nerveusement les index et pulvérisait tout les records de rougissement, catégorie tomate bien mûre !

"WAF !"

Gnap !

"Aïe ! Mais il est fou ce clebs ! Ça fait MAAAL !!!"

... Beugla Teiyo en tentant sans succès de faire lâcher son pantalon 11 à Akamaru. Mais le chien tenait bon, et son maître arrivait à la rescousse, accompagné, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, de Shino et de ses kikaïs.

"Toi... Lâche Hinata-chan TOUT DE SUITE !!!"

Teiyo, qui avait enfin réussi à se débarrasser d'Akamaru 12, fixa innocemment les deux arrivants, et plus particulièrement celui qui venait de crier 13.

"Et pourquoi, s'il te plaît ? Je ne faisais rien de mal..."

Le shinobi se tut brusquement en voyant une véritable _mer_ d'insectes de toutes sortes se diriger vers lui, un peu trop rapidement à son goût.

Contrairement à Kiba, Shino n'aimait pas crier. Pour deux raisons : d'abord parce qu'il détestait se faire remarquer, et ensuite parce que ses insectes supportaient mal le bruit. Aussi se contenta-t-il d'un simple mot pour faire comprendre à l'imbécile qui lui faisait face qu'il ne appréciait pas la plaisanterie.

"Hentai."

Et Akamaru, les kikais, Kiba et Shino se ruèrent sur Teiyo qui décida, avec toute la prudence dont il faut toujours faire preuve dans ces cas-là, de s'esbigner.

Il courut.

Ils coururent après lui.

Et la gentille Hinata les suivit tous, au cas où quelqu'un serait blessé.

"Hyûga Neji, je te provoque en duel !"

Tenten poussa un soupir exaspéré. Elle appréciait Lee, comprenait ses problèmes et l'encourageait, mais il restait tout de même le plus stupide et borné des genins de sa connaissance.

"Lee..."

Le désormais célèbre enfant prodige des Hyûga agita négligemmement une main, tranquillisant son équipière.

"Laisse, Tenten. Après tout, ce n'est jamais que la quinzième fois cette semaine..."

Lee, vexé d'être aussi délibérément ignoré par son rival, se préparait à exécuter une "tornade de Konoha" de toute beauté quand un garçon fort étrange apparut au loin, sur le chemin qui menait à son cher terrain d'entraînement.   
Après quelques nano-secondes d'hésitation, il décida de les ignorer tous : le garçon, le chien, les insectes, Kiba, Shino et même Hinata. Ce duel était vraiment trop important !

"La tornade de Konoha !"

Neji leva les yeux au ciel sans bouger le petit doigt devant l'attaque de son camarade. Ce qu'il pouvait être prévisible ! Il para aisément le coup et envoya valser Lee contre un arbre.

"C'est inutile, Lee, on te voit venir à des..."

Soudain Tenten écarquilla les yeux.

"Neji, attention !"

Le Hyûga se retourna, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter : Teiyo, toujours suivi par Akamaru, les kikaïs, Kiba, Shino et Hinata, fonça droit sur lui. Mais au lieu de le percuter, il le souleva sans s'arrêter de courir et accéléra en direction du village en criant.

"On ne s'attaque pas à une jeune fille sans défense !"

À ces mots, le visage de Neji vira à l'indigo, tandis qu'une énorme veine apparaissait sur sa tempe.

"JE-SUIS-UN-HOMME !!!"

Teiyo baissa la tête, cala son précieux fardeau dans l'un de ses bras et, de l'autre, tâta fort peu délicatement la partie anatomique qui distingue un mâle d'une femelle chez tous les mammifères14.

"Ah oui. Tant pis alors."

Et il le jeta en l'air.

Lee et Tenten se précipitèrent à l'endroit où leur équipier venait d'attérir 15.

"Neji, ça va ?"

Le shinobi se redressa lentement, pendant que l'équipe huit traversait à son tour l'aire d'entraînement.

"Ce mec.."

Tenten se pencha vers lui, inquiète.

"JE VAIS LE TUER !!!"

Et Neji sauta sur ses pieds pour se lancer à la poursuite de Teiyo, laissant derrière lui une Tenten légèrement sonnée et un Lee indigné.

"HYÛGA NEJIIIIIIIII !!! TU PEUX PAS PARTIR COMME ÇA ! MON DUEEEEEEEL !!!"

Devant l'indifférence flagrant de son rival pour son passionnant duel, le spécialiste de taijutsu courut à son tour derrière son camarade.  
Et Tenten, à qui ce second hurlement avait rendu ses esprits, s'aperçut qu'elle restait seule.

"HEEEEEEY ! NEJIIII !! LEEEEE ! ME LAISSEZ PAS COMME ÇA ! ATTENDEZ-MOIIIIIII !!!"

Teiyo courait, tentant sans succès de comprendre commendre il en était arrivé là. Une seule chose lui paraissait sûre : il allait se faire tuer, que ce soit par Yonaka pour son retard (il était à présent onze heures trente) ou par les autre pour... Il ne savait pas quoi.  
Sans s'en apercevoir, il était revenu au village. Les rues étaient pleines de monde en cette fin de matinée, probablement des ninjas rentrant chez eux pour déjeuner, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à se frayer un chemin parmi les passants. Malgré les coups de coude qu'il distribuait généreusement, les insectes et le chien, qui n'avaient guère de problème pour se faufiler à travers la foule, s'approchaient dangereusement.  
Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : il se fit acculer contre un mur 16... Qui, fort heureusement pour lui, se révéla être la tenture d'un stand de ramen. N'ayant d'autre choix que d'entrer, il courut à l'intérieur. Mais les insectes l'avaient rattrappé et commençait à grimper le long de ses jambes. En quelques secondes, le sol se mit à grouiller, à la grande horreur des clients.  
Teiyo, se penchant en avant pour mieux se débarrasser des kikaïs, qu'il arrachait par poignées, sauta sur le comptoir et continua à courir dessus, renversant au passage les bols des clients indignés.

"MES RAMEEEEEEEEEEENS 17 ! ! !"

"MA NOURRITUUUUUUUUUURE 18 ! ! !"

Et Teiyo sortit par le toit, toujours suivi par les kikaïs et Akamaru 19, Shino et Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Lee et Tenten, auxquels s'ajoutaient Naruto et Shôji, ivres de rage d'avoir vu leurs déjeuners respectifs renversés et piétinés par un "ninja-de-tsukiiiiii-!".

Shikamaru souleva paresseusement une paupière : il lui semblait avoir reconnu, parmi les habituels hurlements en provenance du village, la voix de son meilleur ami. Impossible, se raisonna-t-il en secouant la tête comme pour chasser cette idée saugrenue, la seule chose qui pouvait, à sa connaissance, mettre Shôji suffisamment en colère pour hurler était le mot "gros". Et personne à Konoha, pas même Naruto, n'aurait osé le prononcer devant l'unique fils Akimichi. Il leva les yeux.  
Le ciel avait pris cette teinte, ce bleu des jours d'été qu'il aimait tant. Il ne l'avouerait probablement jamais, mais s'il passait autant de temps à "regarder les nuages", c'était en grande partie à cause de cette couleur, à laquelle il vouait une véritable adoration.  
Pour dire la vérité, il l'avait déjà vue à un autre endroit, bien plus belle encore, mais à un endroit qu'il ne pouvait pas se risquer à fixer trop longtemps : dans les yeux d'Ino.

Teiyo sauta du toit, échappant de justesse aux machoires d'Akamaru, qui claquèrent de dépit. Il atterrit souplement au milieu d'une rue, qu'il avait pris grand soin de choisir déserte, et reprit sa course éffrénée. Après quelques secondes de galopade, il arriva à un croisement.

"Gauche ou droite, droite ou gauche ?"

La rue de droite devait être pleine de monde, vu le bruit.

"Gauche !"

Teiyo se félicita de son choix... Pendant une malheureuse nano-seconde. Manque de chance, un crétin avait choisi cet instant précis pour traverser précisemment cette rue ! Tant pis pour lui.  
Sur cette aimable et fort altruiste pensée, il 'écarta' le dit19-crétin d'un coup de pied en pleine figure.

"HEEEEEEEY !"

Sasuke, car c'était bel et bien lui, se redressa et émergea lentement de la poubelle où s'était achevée sa chute, vert de rage, fumée noire sortant des oreilles et veine palpitante au front. Jamais, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi humilié. Primo, il s'était fait balayer en un seul coup, comme le plus minable de tous les bleus du village, et secundo pas un de ces débiles qui se prétendaient ses amis ne s'était retourné ! Pas un ! Ni Kiba, ni Shino, ni Hinata, ni Neji, ni Lee, ni Tenten, ni Shôji, ni Naruto. Bon, dans le cas de sa triple andouille de coéquipier, ce n'était pas une grosse perte, il se serait sûrement moqué de lui, mais quand même !  
De toute façon, il n'aimait pas les blonds. Or, il se trouvait que l'abruti qui l'avait éjecté du chemin, en plus de ses tendances suicidaires et masochistes, était blond. Blond paille, en plus. Beurk.

"Ko itsu..."

Il sortit un kunaï de son étui en se ruant à la poursuite du blondinet-suicidaire-et-maso, ajoutant sans le savoir son nom à la déjà fort longue liste des MPTY 20.

Ino et Sakura quittèrent lentement leur perchoir, un vieux chêne stratégiquement placé près de la demeure des Uchiha, où elles avaient passé la plus grande partie de leur enfance, se chamaillant et lorgnant du côté de la chambre de leur idole. Elles se tournèrent face-à-face.

Ino regarda Sakura.

"Il a _frappé_ Sasuke-kun ?"

Sakura regarda Ino.

"Il a _frappé_ Sasuke-kun."

Les deux jeunes filles s'observèrent mutuellement pendant que leurs visages se déformaient lentement, passant de "jeune fille douce, parfaite et bonne à marier" à "furie psychopathe potentiellement aussi dangeureuse qu'une bombe atomique".

"SHA NARUUUUU ! ! !"

Et l'on ajouta Yamanaka et Haruno en bas de l'encore plus longue liste des MPTY.

Shikamaru sourit béatement à ses chers nuages. Il ne savait pas s'il phantasmait ou non, mais il lui semblait que tous ces stupides tas de gouttelettes s'amusaient à prendre excusivement la forme d'Ino, ces derniers temps. Ino assise, debout, couchée, accroupie, à genoux... Ino riant, courant, sautant, dansant...  
Peut-être que c'était stupide. Peut-être qu'il était en train de devenir plus bête encore que Naruto. Peut-être que son comportement était digne d'un héros de roman à l'eau de rose 21.  
Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Peut-être ne tenait-il pas à le savoir.

Soudain, un bruit le tira bon gré mal gré de sa rêverie. Un bruit sec, régulier, agaçant, accompagné de légères vibrations et annonciateur d'ennuis : le bruit d'une course... Ou plutôt de plusieurs courses.  
Il tendit l'oreille. Quatre, six, dix... Non, douze personnes. Proches. Très proches.

Il tourna lentement la tête. Le premier, un blond platine dont le visage ne lui disait rien, sans doute un étranger, arrivait en haut du chemin qui menait à son observatoire, sans cesser de courir.

"Encore un excité... Mendokuse..."

Il avait éssoufflé, le blondinet, mais continuait de courir. Amusant, songea le fils Nara, pour un peu on aurait dit qu'il lui fonçait dessus. Drôlement réussi, comme effet d'optique.

"Mais... MAIS C'EST QU'IL ME FONCE VRAIMENT DESSUS CET ANIMAL ! ! !"

Hélas pour Shikamaru, il était un peu tard pour s'en rendre compte : le blond lui passa purement et simplement dessus. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il s'aperçut que les onze autres suivaient le blondinet...  
Suivirent et le piétinèrent donc les kikaïs, Akamaru, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Naruto, Shôji, Sasuke, Sakura et Ino.

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bins... ?"

TO BE CONTINUED...

**NOTES : **

1 Et oui, elle est encore là !

2 Ne me demandez pas d'où je sors ce nom, j'ai l'impression que tous les majordomes anglais s'appellent comme ça... Dans les BD en tout cas.

3 Kankuro ? L'est toujours dans le sable.

4 Gaara : Kawaï powaaaaa !

5 Gaara : Temari messante TTTT ! Ouin ! Rabat-joie !

6 Ceux de Yonaka, pas les siens ! (d'ailleurs il aurait du mal, vu qu'il en a qu'un... ET NON IL N'EST PAS QUESTION QUE JE LES INVENTE !!! NON MAIS !!! / Gaara : Messante, ze veux d'autres punching-balls moi... TTTT)

7 cf chap 1, lol èé

8 qui, bien évidemment, était resté par terre comme le débile qu'il est...

9 malheureusement, les imbéciles c'est coriace, j'en sais quelque chose... TTTT

10 Jeuuuuh sais, je sais, c'est pas franchement original comme façon de draguer, mais... N'ayant jamais été "draguée" par un mec, je me vois dans l'obligation de me cantonner aux classiques du genre... Et puis bon, l'idée générale est passée, non ?

11 et accessoirement ce qu'il y a dedans... / Teiyo : Arrête de baver et ÉCRIS, je veux pas rester comme ça moi ! / Je bave si je veux... T'as qu'à pas être beau gosse d'abord... / Teiyo : Et pis le coup du clebs qui me mord les fesses, C'ÉTAIT PAS PRÉVU DANS LE SCÉNAR' !!! / Oooooh tais-toi où sinon je vais convaincre Chim' de te faire finir célibataire... / Teiyo : (flippe à mort) TU N'OSERAIS PAS ?!! OO° / Je me gênerais ! èé Maintenant ferme-la que je tape tranquille !

12 Je vous rassure tout de suite, membres de la SPA, aucun animal ne sera blessé dans cette fic. À moins que vous ne considériez Naruto comme un animal... / Akamaru : (mord Ishime) / WAÏEUH !!! TTTT Oui-oui-oui d'accord Naruto-n'est-pas-un-animal-je-te-promets-de-ne-plus-t'insulter-comme-ça !!!

13 Je vous laisse deviner du quel je parle ! / Shino : ... --°

14 Comme Sangoku : il fait pan-pan ! / Teiyo : MAIS ÇA VA PAS ?!!! ET JE VAIS PASSER POUR QUI MOI ?!! / Neji : ET MOI ALORS ?!!! / Teiyo : Oui mais toi on s'en fout. / Neji : PARDON ?!! / Taisez-vous ou je vous colle ensemble ! / Teiyo et Neji : NOOOOOOOOON !!!

15 Et pas en douceur ! Ooooh que non ! / Neji : Cinglée ! / Tais-toi ou je précise que l'endroit en question était une dalle de béton ! / Neji : Une dalle de béton ? Dans une clairière ? / Parfaitement ! / Neji : ... (se cache derrière un arbre) ... a peur... OO°

16 Teiyo : Tu veux qu'ils me violent, hein ? Comme dans les films porno ! AVOUE !!! / Vicieux ! Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, je fais pas dans la zoophilie, moi ! Enfin, pas encore, mais si tu insiste ça peut s'arranger... èé / Teiyo : OO° C'est pas dans le scénar', c'est pas dans le scénar' ! T'as pas le droit ! / Je me gênerai, tiens... Et à tout hasard, je te rappelle que cette fic est classée R... / Teiyo : AU SECOUUUUUURS ! ! ! / Tais-toi, j'écris. / Teiyo : ... (flippe de plus en plus) HEEEEEEELP ! ! !

17 Le cri du coeur de Naruto ! Tout droits réservés, si vous voulez vous en servir, vous êtes priés de citer mon nom, lol !

18 Cri du coeur de Shôji, re ! Re-tout droits réservés, si vous voulez vous en servir, vous êtes priés de citer mon nom.

19 ou plutôt pensé

20 MPTY : Meurtriers Potentiels de Teiyo Yamaneko.


	5. Comité d'accueil

**Titre :** MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BINS !

**Auteur : **Chimimi / Ishime. Chimimi : J'a fini le chapitreuh, j'a fini le chapitreuh ! Ishime : Et tu me l'envoie avec plus d'une semaine de retard ! JE ME PLAINDRAI À MON SYNDICAT ! Et une bêta-lecture, une ! C'est presque aussi chiant de réécrire que d'écrire...

**Rating :** R, toujours, mais pour l'instant rien de choquant... C'est juste en prévision de la suite.

**Disclaimer :** _Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Chôji, Neji, Lee, Tenten, et Shikamaru pas à nous_, **STOP**. _Yonaka, Teiyo, Mairu et Shitei à Chim'_, **STOP**. _Interdiction de les utiliser sinon-je-suis-autoriséeà-tester-mon-nouveau-kit-de-torture-sur-vous_, **STOP**.  
**SIGNÉ** : _Ishime_.

**WARNING : **OOC de Kisame-san, déjolée pour ses fans (spéciale dédicace à Youyou, promis je te la dessinerai, ta tête de poiscaille chérie !). Et pis OOC d'Itachi-chan, aussi (là, je suis morte. C'est qu'il en a des fans le Uchiha-psychopathe-et-méssant-avec-son-pôôôôvre-ch'tit-frérorounet...)   
Sasuke : Frérorounet...  
Itachi : Itachi-chan...  
Kisame : OOC...  
Ishime : Kowa ?  
Les trois : OS'KOUUUUUUR !  
Ishime : U Quand j'disais qu'y zétaient OOC...

**Petite parenthèse de Chimimi qui skowate :  
**ISHIMEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! OMAE O KOROSUUUUUUUUUU !  
C'est MA fic, et il n'y a que TES commentaires !  
C'EST PAS JUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSTE !  
Ishime : Bah tu vois, Chim', suffit de demander...

**Chapitre 4 : Comité d'accueil**

Teiyo courait, courait, courait... Tout en vitupérant contre celui ou celle qui avait décidé de transformer une journée paisible en marathon cauchemardesque1. Pour ajouter encore à ses malheurs, il s'était depuis longtemps perdu dans le dédale des rues de ce maudit village. Ah, il s'en souviendrait, de cet échange, et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Lui qui avait toujours détesté l'endurance 2, il était servi. Il tendit tant bien que mal le cou pour voir où se situaient ses poursuivants, ne vit rien ni personne et, tout à son soulagement, ne remarqua pas la silhouette qui se dressait à contre jour, plus raide que la justice elle-même, au milieu de son chemin.

BAM !

Mais au lieu de heurter l'inconnue, il encaissa un magistral uppercut qui l'envoya en l'air effectuer un vol plané tout aussi magistral. Les genins de la Feuille déboulèrent juste à temps pour le voir atterrir fort peu délicatement sur les fesses et se figèrent devant le spectacle insolite qu'offraient Teiyo et la femme encapuchonnée. Le blond secoua la tête, comme pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, puis la releva en se massant les tempesà cause de la douleur.  
Douleur que n'arrangèrent pas, loin s'en faut, les hurlements de sa tortionnaire.

"Où t'étais passé, ani no baka 4 "

Seule la voix lui permit d'identifier son interlocutrice, les mots résonnant dans son crâne comme autant de coups de marteau. 'K'sooooo !' réussit-il, après quelques interminables secondes de cogitationà penser. Elle devait vraiment être énervée.

"Yonaka-chan..."

Sans se donner la peine de répondre, elle se baissa et l'attrapa par la cape pour le soulever du sol. Avec toute la délicatesse d'un tsunami, elle se mit à le secouer, puis approcha dangereusement son visage du sien.

"Primo, tu te casses pendant que j'ai le dos tourné, secundo, tu m'obliges à te chercher partout dans ce putain de bled et tertio, quand enfin je te retrouve t'as tout un tas de pèlerins qui te courent après. EXPLICATIONS "

Non seulement Teiyo avait trop peur pour répondre, mais quand bien même il l'aurait voulu, sa soeur l'étranglait.

"J'attend " aboya-t-elle.

"Euh, Yonaka ? intervint prudemment Mairu. "Il est en train de s'étouffer, là."

La kunoichi tiqua et eut un soupir exaspéré. De toute façon, son frère était un cas désespéré, alors à quoi bon se fatiguer à écouter des prétextes qu'elle savait vaseux à souhait ? Elle le lâcha et se retourna vers les autochtones.

"Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous poursuiviez mon baka 5 de frangin "

Un court silence fit écho à cette demande, puis tous les aspirants ninjas se mirent à crier en même temps. 'Super,' se lamenta mentalement la jeune femme. Apparemment, cet imbécile de Teiyo avait trouvé le moyen de battre son record personnel de nombre de conneries à la minute. Elle tendit l'oreille, mais ne réussit à distinguer que quelques motsà savoir pervers, fille, duel, peloter, ramen, nourriture et danger public.

"Euh... PAS TOUS À LA FOIS S'IL VOUS PLAÎT "

Le souvenir du baptême de l'air forcé de Teiyo était encore trop net dans les esprits des genins pour que l'un d'entre eux se risque à contrarier la brune.

"Bon, reprit-elle, commençons par le début, que c'est-il passé "

Et Kiba, fidèle à sa réputation de pire grande gueule de Konoha, après Naruto tout de même 3, ne put se retenir plus longtemps de hurler en gesticulant, chacune de ses phrases ponctuée par un aboiement sonore.

"C'est un pervers, un play-boy, un..."

Yonaka, dont la patience avait toujours été limitée, l'interrompit.

"Merciça je le sais déjà, c'est mon frère je te rappelle ! Moi je veux juste savoir ce qui c'est passé "

Non loin de là, deux silhouettes sombres se faufilaient de ruelles désertes en sombres impasses. La première, n'étant ni très grande, ni trop pesante, se glissait sans problèmes entre les poubelles et les cageots vides qui traînaient sur le trottoir dans un silence absolu. Enfin, silence régulièrement brisé par son compagnonà qui sa taille, sa carrure et sa gigantesque épée qui bringuebalait, enveloppée de bandes blanches, dans son dos ne permettait pas une telle discrétion. Écartant d'un coup de pied boudeur une vieille boite de sardines, il attrapa la capes noire à nuages rouges de celui qu'il suivait.

"Itachi-saaaan" geignit-il"pourquoi on est là ? Je m'ennuie..."

Et l'aîné des deux uniques survivants du réputé clan Uchiha, le traître qui avait massacré sa famille à treize ans seulement, le redoutable membre de la redoutée Akatsuki, s'étala de tout son long au beau milieu des immondices.

"Ki-sa-me."

Il se releva en s'époussetant de sa main libre, l'autre lui servant à se tenir la base du nez entre pouce et index, pour exprimer son exaspération sans risquer de se faire d'avantage remarquer.

"Et pis pourquoi tu joues à sauter dans les poubelles ? C'est dégoûtant "

BAM !

"AÏEUH ! Pourquoi tu me tapes "

Itachi sentit tous les muscles de son corps se détendre d'un coup. Peutêtre était-il puéril, mais rien de plus radical contre le stress que de frapper un imbécile. Et Kami-sama, il avait un beau spécimen devant lui ! Par contre, il avait beau chercher sans relâche depuis quatre ans, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen de faire taire Kisame.

"OUIIIIIN, ITACHI, ITACHI IL M'A FAIT MAAAL "

Et le Uchiha de replonger droit dans les ordures.

"Et pis t'as pas répondu à ma question "

Itachi se releva lentement, son mangekyou sharingan s'activant sous l'effet de la colère tandis qu'une veine se mettait à palpiter sur son front.

"Et pis je m'ennuie "

Le brun rassembla son chakra. Maudite Akatsuki ! Pourquoi cette fichue règle devait-elle l'empêcher de trucider - rien qu'un peu - ce baka de 'collègue' ? Pourquoi cette mission idiote ? Pourquoi avec Kisame ?

"Et pis t'as des épluchures de patates sur la tête "

Et surtout, pourquoi toujours lui ? La vie était _réellement_ injuste, se lamenta-t-il mentalement en arrachant les-dites épluchures de ses précieux cheveux.

"Kisame, c'est mon dernier avertissement. J'EN AI MA CLAQUE D'ÉCOUTER LES STUPIDES STUPIDITÉS QUI SORTENT DE CE QUI SERT DE BOUCHE À TA STUPIDE TÊTE DE POISSON "

Sur cet éclat, les deux partenaires s'en allèrent bouder chacun de son côté 6. Après quelques minutes qui lui parurent des siècles, Kisame se mit à s'agiter, en proie à un horrible-affreux-abominable dilemme. D'un côté, il ne pouvait pas laisser ce sale gosse d'Itachi l'insulter - il avait toujours détesté qu'on le traite de poisson, un comble pour un homme-requin , mais de l'autre... Et bien, Itachi était son meilleur ami, et il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que son unique ami...  
Lui en veuille !

"ITACHI-CHAAAAN, GOMEEEEEEEEEN 7 "

Boum.

"Kisameeeee... Tu m'écrases..."

Le malheureux Uchiha se releva pour la troisième fois depuis le début de la scèneécartant brutalement Kisame, qui continuait de le fixer d'un air inquiet. 'La violence n'est pas une solution, calme-toi. Zen, restons zen..."

"Bon" soupira-t-il"on oublie tout ce qui s'est passé, d'accord "

Kisame sourit de toutes ses dents, et Itachi frissonna. Il était peutêtre le 'meilleur ami' de Kisame, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise devant l'étalage de crocs étincelant qui lui servait de sourire. 'Mère-grand, comme vous avez de grandes dents... Vous avez déjà pensé à bosser dans la pub pour dentifrice ?' ironisa l'ancien anbu.

"Okiiiii "

'Ce qu'il peut être con, Kami-sama, c'est pas possible d'être con à ce point, pire que ça tu meurs...' Mais Itachi ne dit rien à l'abruti qui lui faisait face. Il était, contrairement à ce que beaucoup de gens pensaient, un garçon poli et bien élevé.

"Pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure, nous sommes là pour espionner les ninjas de la Lune qui sont venus à Konoha pour l'échange inter-village..."

Kisame fronça les sourcils.

"Mais pourquoi on va pas dans le pays de... Euh... De quoi déjà "

Itachi soupira.

"Yoru. Et je te rappelle que nous ne savons pas où se situe Yoru, alors pour ce qui est de trouver le village... Si tu as une idée, dis-la, parce que moi, je sèche."

"Bah on fait comme d'habitude : on casse tout et on tue tout le monde "

Boum.

"Alors, si j'ai bien compris, tout a commencé quand mon baka de frère a dragué une fille qui s'appelle Hinata."

Kiba et Shino acquiescèrent et Hinata se tritura les index.

"Donc vous deux, les insectes et le cléb... Le chien, je veux dire le chien" se reprit la jeune femme sous le double regard meurtrier de Kiba et d'Akamaru"vous vous êtes mis en rogne et vous lui avez couru après. Et elle vous a suivis au cas où il vous blesserait. C'est ça "

L'héritière de la Sôke rougit, détourna les yeux, se dandina un moment puis, après un léger coup de coude de Shino, inspira profondément, avant de répondre à la question qu'on lui avait plus ou moins posée.

"Oui."

"Ensuite, il débarque dans votre clairière d'entraînement pendant que toi" poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers Tenten, Neji et Lee, qu'elle pointa de l'index"tu défiais ton équipier, euh..." Elle regarda Tenten, puis Neji, puis revint à Lee. "Il n'est pas avec toi... Vous vous détestez à ce point "

Neji vira au rouge brique et émit un bruit qui s'apparentait à un sifflement de locomotive. Une énorme veine apparut sur son front et une épaisse fumée noire sortit de ses oreilles.

"Vous êtes une équipe de quatre ? C'est bien ça, pour une fois que l'égalité des sexes est respectée "

Tenten et Lee s'écartèrent prudemment de la cocotte-minute sous pression qui avait été leur camarade, quelques instants auparavant, et le spécialiste du taijutsu sortit son carnet pour y noter en majuscule et au stylo rouge qu'il ne fallait jamais, mais alors jamais, traiter Neji Hyûga de fille.

"JE - SUIS - UN - HOMME " explosa ce dernier, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, en lançant kunaïs et shurikens au hasard sur tout ce qui se trouvait dans un rayon de dix mètres autour de lui. Yonaka esquiva sans trop de mal, et s'empressa de continuer avant que Neji ne devienne réellement dangereux. 8

"Excuse-moi, j'avais mal regardé, tu ne ressembles pas du tout à une fille " Mais le Hyûga se retourna, croisa les bras et se mit à bouder, après avoir lancé un dernier regard cherches-pas-tu-t'enfonces à la kunoichi. Elle soupira. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce type ? Bon, effectivementà bien y regarder, il était trop musclé pour une femme, mais ça ne sautait pas aux yeux ! Enfin, s'il voulait faire la tête, c'était son problème."Et puis après il a débarqué dans ce stand de ramen... Et il a renversé vos bols en courant sur le comptoir."

"OUI " approuvèrent Naruto et Chôji, en coeur et avec un double regard prometteur de milles souffrance pour Teiyo.

"Et puis encore après, il a frappé, euh... C'est quoi le nom du beau gosse là-bas déjà "

"Sasuke, et ne m'appelle pas beau gosse" rétorqua l'intéressé.

"Et donc vous deux, il vous a, euh... Gênées pendant votre séance d'espionnage " fit Yonaka en je tant un coup d'oeil suspicieux à Ino et Sakura.

"Exact "s'écria la kunoichi aux cheveux roses.

"Ah, et à cause de lui tout le monde a marché sur Shika-kun" ajouta Ino.

"Ce qui nous donne... Voyons, si on compte une baffe par personneça nous en fait douze, plus une pour moi" décida-t-elle en avançant vers Teiyo, que Mairu empêchait de s'enfuir.

Baf "Aïe !' Baf "Ouille " Baf "Gomen " Baf "Yonaka-chan " Baf "Ittaï 9 " Baf "Matte 10 " Baf "Imooto-chan 11 " Baf "Yamette 12 " Baf "Ittaï " Baf "Imooto-chan " Baf "Yamette " Baf "Onegaï 13 " BAF !

"Euh... Soeurette " appela Mairu. "C'est pas tout mais il est midi là..."

Réaction unanime de tous les genins, exceptés Teiyo bien sûr :  
"NAAAAAAANI 14 "

"Bah oui" fit Mairu en souriant.

"Mais... Ça veut dire qu'on est en retard" balbutia Sakura.

"Exact", confirma Sasuke en levant les yeux aux ciel.

"Pour aller chez Tsunade" ajouta Naruto. "Oh nooooooooooooooon, elle va encore nous engueuler..." se lamenta-t-il en secouant Teiyo. "Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Ninja-de-Tsukiiiiiiiiii "

Et Sasuke, qui avait déjà eu à subir une des redoutables et redoutées leçons de morales de la Hokage en revenant d'Oto no Kuni, sentit un frisson glacial lui parcourir l'échine. "Meeeeeeeeerde " jura-t-il entre ses dents. "Naruto, tu laisse ce type et TU COURS "

Et tous de s'élancer à la suite du Uchiha, sauf Naruto, qu'il avait attrapé par le col de sa veste et traînait derrière lui.

"Vous êtes en RETARD "

La blonde qui venait de hurler tapa du pied. De la part de ses genins, elle ne s'étonnait plus de rien, mais ces ninjas de Tsuki ! Oser débarquer une heure après Kakashi, professeur compris !

"Est-ce que vous avez conscience de l'impolitesse et de l'irresponsabilité de votre attitude ! La ponctualité est - et restera - la première qualité d'un bon ninja. Est-ce que vous réalisez que votre inconscience aurait pu provoquer un grave incident diplomatique ! Une guerre peutêtre ! Vous devez apprendre à vous tenir correctement lors de l'exercice de vos fonction, particulièrement lorsque vous représentez votre pays ! La ponctualité, je ne le répéterai jamais assez, est..."

Mais la ma-gni-fique leçon de morale de Tsunade ne profitait à aucun des ninjas présents, vu qu'aucun des dits-ninjas ne se donnait la peine de l'écouter. Les shinobis de la Lune eux-mêmes s'étaient désintéressés d'elle pour se chamailler à voix basse à croire que tous les chefs de villages cachés avaient la passion des longs, très longs discours.

"... enfin, bon, passons. Un peu d'ordre je vous prie, rangez-vous ! En colonne, chef d'équipe en tête, et que ça saute ! ALLEZ, PLUS VITE QUE ÇA "

Et les shinobis de s'aligner plus ou moins correctement, en grommelant et en maudissant la maniaquerie de la folle qui leur servait de Hokage. Cette dernière, ignorant tout des diverses menaces de mort et promesses de torture de ses ninjas, commença à faire l'appel.

"... Shikamaru Nara ? Absent ? Encore en train de flemmarder, je parie... Il va m'entendre "

La salle n'était ni grande ni petite, mais l'absence totale de mobilier - excepté le sacro-saint bureau de Tsunadeévidemment - et la blancheur des murs donnaient une désagréable impression d'immensité. Passées quelques minutes, le vide se faisait oppressant, et de l'ensemble se dégageait comme un arrière-goût d'hôpital. La Hokage ferma les rideaux pendant que Shizune installait et allumait des chandeliers aux quatre coins de la pièce.

'Bizarre... Pourquoi ferme-t-elle les rideaux ? Pour que personne n'espionne ? Cette réunion est si confidentielle ? Les ninjas de Tsuki ne sont pas nos alliés, d'accord, mais aller jusque là...' s'interrogea Tenten.

Les shinobis de la Lune se débarrassèrent de leur capes, révélant pour la première fois à leurs camarades de la Feuille leurs visages. Une fois qu'on les avait vus, on avait du mal à croire que Teiyo et Yonaka appartenaient à la même famille. Et pour cause : si Mairu ressemblait à la jeune femme, avec sa chevelure d'ébène et ses grands yeux chocolat, Shitei avait les cheveux châtains, et des iris vert émeraude, quant à Teiyo, c'était un blond paille aux yeux bleu délavé.

"Ce n'est pas sa vraie apparence" chuchota Neji, qui avait activé son byakugan.

"Hein " s'étonna Tenten.

Les yeux de Sasuke virèrent au rouge vif, marque du sharingan, et leur propriétaire tiqua.

"Oui, c'est un genjutsu, il est facilement décelable."

"Mais de qui vous parlez, tous les deux " s'écria Narutoà qui on avait oublié d'enseigner l'art de la discrétion.

Tsunade se racla la gorge pour les rappeler à l'ordre et s'apprêtait à entamer son superbe discours de bienvenue, quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

"Excusez-nous, mais mes frères ont un petit peu oublié l'heure..." expliqua Temari avec un sourire plein de dents, en entrant sans se presser. Kankurô passa à son tour la porte, en se protégeant comme il pouvait derrière Karasu de... De l'éventail de sa soeur, qui l'avait généreusement prêté à Gaara, sans doute pour lui éviter de gaspiller son chakra en utilisant les pouvoir de démon du sable. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de ressembler à affreux sadique - ou à Shûkaku, c'était selon... Puis le regard du médium croisa celui de Yonaka, et ses yeux se firent rieurs, tandis qu'il lui tirait la langue.  
Une énorme goutte de sueur apparut sur la tempe de chacun des ninjas de Konoha.

"HEM - HEM " vociféra Tsunade dans le vain espoir de calmer le rouquin, ce qui fut doublement inutile. D'abord parce que Gaara ne s'aperçut même pas que le reproche lui était adressé, et ensuite parce que Naruto se mit lui aussi à faire du bruit.

"Hey, Gaara, face de zombie, tu pourrais au moins dire bonjour "

"Naruto" le coupa le médium"sois gentil, tiens-le moi en place cinq minutes."

Et le malheureux Kankurô dut esquiver, en plus des coups d'éventails de son frère, les bras tendus et les attaques kamikazes du blond. La Hokage, en désespoir de cause, se résigna à les ignorer, et à entamer son discours-super-méga-giga-important-qui-n'intéressait-personne dans le brouhaha. Mais les ninjas restants, professeurs compris, décidèrent que suivre l'exemple des trois agitateurs serait plus utile qu'écouter le passionnant bla-bla de Tsunade, et tous se remirent à discuter.

"Alors, comme je vous l'avait dit il y a quelques semaines, il a été décidé que les ninjas de la Lune ici présent..."

Tenten, qui avait entendu les remarques de Neji et Sasuke, se tourna vers eux. "Je peux savoir de qui vous parliez exactement "

"Chuuuuuut " l'interrompirent les deux bruns. "Parle moins fort "

"L'équipe se compose donc de quatre membres du clan Yamaneko : Shitei, vingt-cinq ans, Mairu, dix-huit ans, et Teiyo, dix-sept ans, chuunins, et Yonaka, quinze ans, genin. Ainsi..."

"Où est passé Shikamaru " demanda Ino, cherchant son camarade des yeux.

"J'en sais rien. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il bullait dans son champ, mais après, aucune idée" répliqua Chôji, entre deux bouchées de chips au piment.

"Il a ENCORE dû s'endormir... Attend que je le retrouveça va saigner " s'exclama la blonde, et un éclair de sadisme traversa ses prunelles.

'Le pauvre" songea le troisième membre du trio InoShikaChou. 'Il va se faire massacrer...'

"... Étant donné que..." poursuivit Tsunade.

"Ils ont vraiment des têtes de flippés..." commenta Naruto"Encore plus que ceux de Suna et Oto "

"Naruto, BAKA " Et Sakura, qui n'avait jamais brillé par son courage exceptionnel, le fit taire d'une gifle à assommer un boeuf, en jetant un coup d'oeil inquiet à l'équipe du Sable. "Arrête de dire des bêtises "

Tsunade, imperturbable, continuait sa récitation. "... et c'est pour cela que..."

'C'est long, je m'ennuie...' se lamenta Yonaka. 'Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'_il_ accepte que j'y aille ? Enfin bon, j'chuis avec Gaara-chichou, c'est déjà ça.' Elle sourit à cette pensée et fit un petit signe de la main à son 'Poil de Carotte', qui lui tira la langue en guise de réponse. Mais elle redevint morose quand son regard se posa sur la personne en dessous du roux. 'K'soooo ! Pourquoi il est venu, celui-là ? Comme s'il ne m'avait pas suffisamment pourri la vie...'

"Donc" tenta de conclure Tsunade"rendez-vous demain matin devant la fontaine de la place principale pour..." Mais pour la deuxième fois, elle fut interrompue par le bruit de la porte, qui claqua violemment contre le mur. Tous cessèrent de discuter pour se tourner vers l'innocent panneau de bois et le psychopathe qui l'avait à moitié arraché de ses gonds d'un coup de... Béquille ?

"NARA SHIKAMARU ! C'EST MAINTENANT QUE TU ARRIVES " s'indigna Ino en se ruant vers son équipier.

"OUAIS, ET C'EST PAS GRÂCE À TOI " hurla ce dernier, en la maintenant à bonne distance de lui avec sa béquille.

Tsunade renonça temporairement à son calme, histoire de les calmer un peu, et s'énerva à son tour. "ÇA SUFFIT TOUS LES DEUX, VOUS VOUS FEREZ VOS DÉCLARATIONS D'AMOUR DEHORS " La malheureuse Hokage n'eut pas le temps de se protéger - ses réflexes s'étaient amollis depuis qu'elle passait trois heures par jour "en réunion" dans son bureau - et encaissa la béquille droite de Shikamaru, la chaussure gauche d'Ino, une dizaine de kunaïs, autant de shurikens et un double cri du coeur des deux "amoureux".

"C'EST PAS VRAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII "

Et les autres genins s'esclaffèrent : primo en voyant cette chère Tsunade gisant sur le parquet, et secundo parce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu dire - pas même Neji et son byakugan - lequel des deux amis d'enfance était le plus rouge. Shikamaru, en bon tacticien, préféra changer de sujet _avant_ que ne viennent les questions embarrassantes. "Euh... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit la vieille, pendant une heure et demie "

Ino, soulagée d'échapper aux inévitables remarques de Sakura, haussa les épaules. "Aucune idée, demande à Chôji." Le génie se tourna vers son meilleur ami - qui grignotait, pour changer.

"Crunch, crunch, je, crunch, sais, crunch, pas, crunch.." Articula péniblement le dit-meilleur ami, avant de fourrer une quatrième poignée de chips au poivre dans sa bouche.

"Naruto " tenta Shikamaru. Le blond se retourna, sans lâcher Kankurô, qu'il maintenait au sol pendant que Gaara le frappait. "Nan, rien, laisse tomber" soupira le chuunin. "Sakura "

"Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a " demanda la 'fantastiquement douée' élève de Tsunade-sama.

"Le discours" insista-t-il patiemment.

"Ah, euh, oui, le discours... Euh... Bah en fait, j'ai pas tout compris..."

"Ooooookaaaay... Hinata " La brune sursauta en entendant Shikamaru l'appeler et détourna un peu trop précipitamment pour être honnête les yeux de ce qu'elle dévorait du regard depuis plus d'une heure. "Bon, c'est pas grave" soupira le jeune Nara"continue à mater Naruto." Il ignora le cri horrifié de la kunoichi, déterminé à connaître le sujet de ce fichu discours. "Kiba "

"RRRRRRRRRRRR ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ..."

"D'aaaaaaaaaaccooooooooood..." Shikamaru se pinça la base du nez. "Shino "

"..."

"Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu ne sais pas." décida notre génie-national. "Lee "

"Alors d'abord une tornade de Konoha du côté gauche, puis un direct du droit dans le sternum, et puis un uppercut, et encore un coup de pied sauté... Je t'aurai, Hyûga Neji, je t'aurai "

"Merci pour le vent" grommela Shikamaru"ça fait toujours plaisir. Tenten "

"Allez Neji, dis-le moi "

Shikamaru soupira. Et soupira. Et soupira encore. Il détestait ce qu'il allait faire, et si le mot 'honneur' avait existé dans son vocabulaire, il s'y serait refusé. Seulement voilà, il était un génie de deux cent de QI, pas un rouleur de mécaniques. "Uchiha "

Sasuke se retourna et haussa un sourcil en reconnaissant Nara. Pas qu'il ait quelque chose contre lui, mais Shikamaru avait plutôt tendance à l'ignorer ces derniers temps, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. "Nani "

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit, la vieille "

Sasuke regarda Neji, qui essayait sans grand succès de se débarrasser d'une Tenten pendue à son cou - elle commençait à être lourde, et dans tous les sens du terme. Le Hyûga secoua la tête. "Aucune idée."

"Attend" marmonna le ninja à la queue en pinceau"tu veux dire que MÊME VOUS, vous n'avez rien écouté "

Tsunade était, de son point de vue personnel en tout cas, quelqu'un de doux et attentionné, doté qui plus est d'une patience à toute épreuve. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'entrer dans une colère noire en apprenant que Neji et Sasuke - considérés comme les genins les plus puissants de leur génération - ne l'avaient pas plus écoutée que les autres. "BANDE DE..."

Teiyo parut se réveiller à ce cri de fureur, et ramassa prestement sa cape pour s'en envelopper. "Oulà" s'exclama-t-il en enfilant sa capuche"l'ambiance est électrique par ici ! C'est une mission pour superman, TAÏYOOO " Et avant que personne n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il s'était élancé vers la fenêtre et avait brisé la vitre et les volets d'un coup de pied.

"NON TEIYO" cria sa soeur"tu ne sais pas..." Mais à peine commençait-elle sa phrase que son frère sautait dehors. "... voler..."

"ATTENDS-MOI FRANGIN " Et Mairu rejoignit son frère avec un "Banzaï "

Shitei, qui jusque là comptait les taches sur le mur en face de lui, tourna lentement la tête vers la fenêtre. "Ces deux-là... Deux-là... Deux... Ils sont deux..." Sa voix était à peine audible. "JAMAIS DEUX SANS TROIS " s'époumona-t-il tout à coup, faisant sursauter tous les ninjas, présents avant d'achever ce qui restait de feu la fenêtre en se jetant dehors.

Yonaka resta immobile quelques secondesà fixer les pointillés orange qui clignotaient là où s'étaient tenus ses frères, avant qu'ils ne se cassent comme des... Qu'ils ne la plantent là. "Bon, ben... Salut " Et elle courut vers le mur, le défonça d'un coup de poing et sauta à l'extérieur.

"Tu crois que c'est une coutume chez eux, de casser les fenêtre " demanda Naruto à Sasuke après deux ou trois minutes de silence. Le brun haussa les épaules, et se tourna vers Neji, qui observait la fratrie Yamaneko à travers le plancher.

"Je ne pense pas" commenta le Hyûga en fronçant un sourcil dubitatif. "Ils auraient fait des progrès dans les atterrissages, sinon."

Naruto se pencha au bord du trou et croisa les bras. "C'est de l'exploitation ! Elle leur est tombée dessus ! Et même qu'elle a rien alors qu'eux ils ont tous des petites croix à la place des yeux "

Trois autres personnes avaient également, chacune de leur côté, assisté à la scène.

"NANI ! C'EST ÇA LES NINJAS DE TSUKI " s'indignèrent Kabuto et Itachi, au risque de se faire repérer.

"Bon, ben... Si on s'en allait, nous aussi " proposa Sasuke. "NON NARUTO, PAS PAR LA FENÊTRE "

"Mais, mais, mais..." protesta Tsunade en voyant tous les ninjas - même Shizune - se faire la malle. "MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINS "

1 Ishime-et-Chimimi : Présentes !  
2 Mais qui, QUI pourrait aimer ce soit-disant sport ? Je vous le demande...  
3 Mais est-il HUMAINEMENT POSSIBLE de faire pire que Naruto ? Bonne question...  
4 Imbécile de frère  
5 Imbécile  
6 Ishime : Pffffffff... Mouahahahaha ! (pleure de rire)  
Itachi : Peut-on savoir ce qui te fait rire comme une conne ?  
Kisame : Itachi, t'as dit un gros mot !  
Itachi : (Sort un kunaï pour se suicider) J'en ai marre, mais j'en ai marre...  
7 Gomen pardon, chan s'emploie pour les jeunes enfants.  
8 Neji : ISHIMEEEEEEE, OMAE O KOROSUUUUUUUUUU !  
Ishime : Mais Neji, tu dois bien passer pour une fille, c'est important pour la suite de l'histoire...  
Neji : Je refuse de participer à cette suite !  
Ishime : Nejiiiiii ? Death-fiiiiiiic !  
Neji : M'EN FOUS ÊTRE YAOÏSÉ, D'ACCORD ÊTRE LE UKE, PASSE ENCORE ! MAIS JE REFUSE QU'ON DISE QUE JE RESSEMBLE A UNE FILLE !  
Ishime : (bâillonne Neji) Bakaaaaaa, tu gâche le suspens !  
9 Ici, ittaï aïe  
10 matte attend  
11 imooto soeur cadette  
12 yamette arrête  
13 onegaï s'il te plaît  
14 nani quoi


	6. Cachecache partie

**Titre :** Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bintz !

**Auteurs :** Ishime / Chimimi (Ishime pour ce chap)

**Rating :** R

**Paring : **Itachi x Kabuto

**Disclaimer :** Itachi, Kabuto et Kisame sont à Kishimoto-sama (se prosternent). Yonaka, Teiyo, Mairu, Shitei sont la propriété de Chimimi (Ishime revendiqueles droits sur les illustrations).  
Ishime : ET LE VIEUX GÂTEUX EST A MOI ! >  
Chimimi: Là ça prête à confusion ce que tu dis --;

**Chapitre5:**Cache-cache partie

"Bon, alors maintenant que vous avez fait votre quota de conneries pour la journée, on va PEUT-ÊTRE pouvoir passer à des occupations plus INTELLIGENTES !"

Yonaka foudroya du regard ses trois imbéciles de frères en tapant du pied, les bras croisés. Ah, elle avait eu l'air fine, à se faire planter là par ce tas d'abrutis. Et 'tas' était bien le nom qui convenait, vu que ce trio de crétins n'avait toujours pas réussi, malgré les cinq minutes passées à se tortiller comme d'énormes asticots, à se séparer. La brune poussa un long soupir et décida qu'elle avait assez patienté. Elle décroisa les bras pour poser une main sur sa hanche et se pincer la base du nez de l'autre.

"Si dans TROIS SECONDES vous ne vous êtes pas relevés, c'est moi qui vais régler le problème." Un éclair de panique traversa les yeux des trois shinobis. "UN." Teiyo joignit les mains pour former le signe du rat, Shitei fronça les sourcils et Mairu se se mordit le pouce. "DEUX." Le blond disparut dans le sol, son aîné prit appui sur ses bras repliés sous lui et le brun traça une ligne de sang sur ses pommettes. "TROIS !" Teiyo jaillit hors de terre, debout, Mairu effectua un splendide saut périlleux et Shitei se redressa si vite que personne ne sut comment il s'y était pris. "Et bin voilà ! Vous voyez que quand vous voulez, vous pouvez !"

Elle sourit à ses frères et se mit en route, sans prêter attention à leur soupir collectif de soulagement. Il tressaillirent tous quand la jeune fille pivota sur ses talons, mais elle se contenta de les menacer. "Dépêchez-vous un peu ! Je vous rappelle qu'on doit trouver un appart' pour ce soir parce que MOI, j'en franchement MARRE de dormir dans la voiture !"

Un peu plus loin, perché dans un arbre, Kabuto fronça les sourcils. Il avait mesuré les réserves de chakra des trois garçons pendant leur brève démonstration des techniques ninja du village caché de la Lune, et il devait avouer qu'il était plutôt impressionné. Les deux chuunins ne lui poseraient aucun problème s'ils devait les affronter, à moins qu'ils ne l'attaquent ensemble peut-être, mais le juunin était d'une autre trempe. La quantité de chakra qu'il émettait n'était pas beaucoup plus grande que celles que dégageaient ses frères, mais on sentait en lui un contrôle extrêmement précis de l'énergie vitale. Par contre, un détail le chiffonnait. Pourquoi des shinobis aussi doués avaient-ils _peur_ d'une simple petite genin ?  
Car ils étaient bel et bien terrifiés par cette fille !

Le médecin eut un soupir. Tout ce qu'il savait pour l'instant, c'était qu'elle était capable de maintenir un genjutsu de façon permanente. Bien maigre pour un rapport, surtout vu l'humeur de son maître ces derniers temps... Orochimaru-sama n'appréciait guère l'immobilité prolongée. Il était donc obligé de continuer à les suivre. L'idée en elle-même ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, mais depuis quelques minutes, il avait la désagréable impression d'être observé.  
Bah, quand bien même il aurait été repéré, il ne risquait pas vraiment de tomber sur quelqu'un de dangereux pour lui.

"Itachi, c'est elle qui porte un démon ?"

L'ancien anbu acquiesça distraitement. Il avait à peine écouté la question de Kisame, tout occupé qu'il était à dévorer de ses deux sharingans le shinobi perché dans le chêne de gauche, à quelques mètres des ninjas de Tsuki. Son acolyte fixa sans comprendre le filet de salive qui dégoulinait le long de son menton.  
"Itachi... Tu baves."

Le brun s'essuya d'un revers de main, sans quitter des yeux le morceau de choix qui s'agitait sur sa branche de chêne. Il était certain de l'avoir déjà vu, mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où. Il se désintéressa momentanément de la question pour mieux profiter de la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Il finirait bien par s'en souvenir, de toute façon. Ce type était un véritable fantasme sur pattes, avec sa silhouette mince, élancée, souple - un corps de rêve en somme - et son visage doux, aux traits réguliers - juste comme Itachi les aimait. Et la couleur de ses cheveux le détachait agréablement du lot de beaux éphèbes que le membre d'Akatsuki avait pu voir 1 dans sa vie.

"Itachi, ils s'en vont... Itachi ?"

Le traître au sharingan ouvrit la bouche pour envoyer promener son imbécile de collègue, mais la referma en voyant sa vision de rêve suivre les quatre ninjas-de-Tsuki qu'il étaient sensés observer, Kisame et lui. Au prix d'un énorme effort, il parvint à sourire à l'homme-requin.  
"J'arrive."

"Pardon monsieur, nous venons d'arriver dans ce village, pourriez-vous nous indiquer une agence immobilière s'il vous plaît ?"

Le vieillard sourit à ce blond si bien élevé. On l'avait prévenu que des ninjas de la Lune allaient venir à Konoha, aussi s'était-il un peu méfié en voyant s'approcher ces quatre encapuchonnés, mais ce garçon était beaucoup trop poli pour appartenir à ce ramassis de dégénérés. Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand l'un des trois autres l'interrompit.  
"Waaaaaah, c'que tu causes bien quand tu t'y mets, frangin ! J'chuis impressionné..."

'Horreur et putréfaction !' jura mentalement le respectable ancien du village de la Feuille en apercevant le bandeau ninja cousu à la cape du voyou qui venait de s'esclaffer. Il avait failli aider les shinobis de Tsuki ! Ah, les fourbes, user d'un stratagème aussi vil sur une personne de sa classe ! Sa vengeance serait TERRIBLE. "Alors, une agence immobilière... Vous prenez cette rue là, à droite, puis la quatrième à gauche , au bout vous tournerez encore à droite et..."

Kabuto fronça les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, ce vieux gâteux ? Il n'y avait certainement pas d'agence immobilière à l'endroit qu'il venait d'indiquer ! C'était même une rue - à supposer qu'on puisse encore accorder ce titre à cette impasse crasseuse - particulièrement mal famée !  
'Ou mon sens de l'orientation a atteint le summum de la nullité, ou ce vieux croulant a l'intention de les promener. Bah, tant pis, ça me laissera le temps de les observer... Et j'avais besoin de me dégourdir les jambes.'

Il dégringola de son perchoir et suivit tranquillement le quatuor.

"Dépêche-toi, Kisame, on va le, euh, les perdre ! (1)"

Le déserteur de Kiri haussa les épaules. Itachi était bizarre. Deux minutes plus tôt, il l'avait presque envoyé paître lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de leur cible - sans parler du filet de salive suspect qui était apparu mystérieusement sur son menton, il n'avait pas vu de nourriture, pourtant - et là, tout d'un coup, il s'inquiétait de la voir partir. Il faisait vraiment tout à contretemps !  
"Mais Itachi, j'ai faim !"

L'ex-anbu se rattrapa in extremis, le nez à moins de cinq centimètres du sol. Il en avait vraiment ASSEZ de se casser la g... figure à chaque fois qu'il avait la mauvaise idée d'écouter Kisame. QUAND est-ce que cette stupide tête de hareng cesserait-elle de le ridiculiser ! Il avait une réputation à préserver, LUI !

"Je veux des gâteaux !"

Itachi avait beau posséder des réflexes hors du commun, il ne parvint pas à éviter de tomber cette fois-ci. Des gâteaux ! Et cet abruti de troisième zone qui s'était agrippé à son précieux et délicat petit bras de porcelaine, et qui s'appuyait de tout son poids dessus pour le traîner vers une échoppe pendant que sa belle se faisait la malle...

"Lâche-moi sombre crétin, ils s'en vont ! ... Mais lâche-moi je te dis !"

Rien à faire, Kisame refusait de le laisser partir. Devant son refus catégorique de céder à son besoin de sucre, il se mit même à hurler.

"JE VEUX DES GÂTEAUX !"

Le Uchiha serra les dents. Son 'partenaire', dans sa crise de puérilité, avait complètement oublié qu'ils étaient sensés se faire discrets... Le traître au sharingan soupira. Il avait intérêt à acheter ces maudits gâteaux rapidement s'il ne voulait pas voir sa tentative de trouver l'amûûûr 2 mise en péril par tous les anbu de Konoha. Il se retint de hurler à son tour, fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit quelques pièces, qu'il jeta presque sur le comptoir.  
"Bon, d'accord, prends tes gâteaux, prends tout ce que tu veux mais DÉPÊCHE-TOI !"

Mais au grand dam d'Itachi, le déserteur de Kiri se mit à scruter méthodiquement l'étalage, hésitant devant la grande variété de sucreries exposées derrière la vitre. Le brun s'en serait presque arraché les cheveux - presque, on avait des priorités ou on n'en avait pas, et garder en toute circonstance une apparence irréprochable faisait définitivement partie des siennes. Mais que pouvait-il bien avoir fait au ciel dans ses vies antérieures pour mériter ÇA !  
Et son futur-amant qui venait de disparaître au coin de la rue !

"Itachiiiii... Je sais pas quoi prendre !"

Le Uchiha cligna des yeux. Il devait A-BSO-LU-MENT faire quelque chose, ou cette énième lubie de l'homme-poisson lui gâcherait la journée entière. Les rouages de son génial petit cerveau 3 se mirent en marche à toute vitesse pour résoudre 4 ce problème, et la lumière se fit. Mais bien sûr ! Il allait choisir à la place du crétin bleu ! Il s'approcha à son tour de l'écoeurant étalage de calories 5, y jeta un bref coup d'oeil et renonça à choisir attentivement.  
"On prend ça, ça, ça et ça," déclara-t-il en désignant quatre pâtisseries au hasard. "Trois de chaque."

Kisame colla son visage et sa langue pendante à la vitre pour ne pas perdre de vue une seule seconde ses précieuses petites choses graisseuses et sucrées, et Itachi eut toutes les peines du monde à le retenir pendant que la vendeuse les emballait. Le brun capitula dès qu'elle eut fini, et l'homme-requin se rua vers elle avec un sourire dément pour lui arracher la boite des mains, manquant de renverser le comptoir par la même occasion. Il s'en écarta précipitamment, serrant son paquet contre son coeur et salivant tant qu'il pouvait.  
Son compagnon le tira loin de l'échoppe par la manche en tentant de rassurer la malheureuse femme, qui paraissait être au bord des larmes.  
"Ne lui en veuillez pas, il est un peu simplet... Viens Kisame, on rentre à la maison."

Et il se hâta de s'éloigner, entraînant l'homme-requin, à la poursuite de son bel éphèbe... Il tourna à son tour l'angle de la rue et se hissa sur un toit pour le rattraper plus facilement. Il ignora les pleurnicheries de son acolyte et parcourut la rue du regard. Aucune chevelure argentée à l'horizon... Si ! Là-bas, au pied de l'arbre, cachée par la pénombre et les buissons.  
Un sourire triomphant étira les lèvres minces. Le chasseur avait retrouvé sa proie. Le jeu allait pouvoir commencer...

"Itachhhhi ! Miam, crunch. Qu'est-chhhhe que tu chhhherchhhhes ?"

Le Uchiha grinça des dents.  
"Kisame, finit ce que tu as dans la bouche avant de parler..."

Kabuto frissonna. La sensation désagréable d'être suivi, qui l'avait quitté pendant qu'il descendait la rue, était revenue. Il secoua la tête. Il était à Konoha, un village pacifiste, la guerre ouverte était terminée, il ne courait aucun risque tant qu'il prenait soin de se cacher... Et il n'avait pas été repéré par les anbu, il en était certain. Alors de quoi, ou plutôt de qui avait-il peur ? Mais son intuition l'avait rarement trompé.  
Il pressa le pas, en prenant garde toutefois de ne pas trop s'approcher des ninjas de Tsuki. Comme il l'avait prévu, le quatuor se dirigeait vers la rue Sans Soleil. Ils suivaient bien sagement le chemin indiqué par le vieux, trop occupés à se chamailler pour remarquer l'aspect de plus en plus inquiétant du quartier dans lequel ils s'enfonçaient.

"Franchement, j'ai honte de me montrer avec toi ! Tu te rends compte qu'il aurait pu refuser de nous renseigner !"

Mairu cessa de se frotter le visage - s'étant sans doute aperçu que toute trace de sang avait quitté ses joues depuis un moment - pour se retourner vers son blondinet de frère, et lui tira la langue.  
"Hé, le p'tit bourge fifils à sa môman, faut te calmer un peu ! Non mais tu t'écoutes des fois ? Oh mon dieuuuuuuu, il a été vulgaiiiiiiire ! C'est pas horriiiiiiiiiiiible, on va tous en mourir, la Terre va s'arrêter de tourner ! C'est la fin du monde, vraiment !"

Teiyo grinça des dents et fit taire le brun d'un coup de pied dans le tibia. Qui lui valut un coup de hanche et une magistrale chute sur le côté. Il se redressa d'un bond et sauta sur son frère en criant.  
"Ça, tu vas me le payer !"

Un coup de poing dans la figure de Mairu, un autre dans le ventre de Teiyo.  
"T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre crétin congénital !"

Un coup de coude dans les cotes de l'un, une morsure sur le bras de l'autre.  
"Et toi, tu t'es vu, espèce de singe dégénéré !"

Un pied écrasé, une joue griffée.  
"Moi, dégénéré ! Et qui est-ce qui colle sa petite soeur comme le dernier des clébards, hein ?"

Un coup de genou entre les jambes du blond, un coup de tête sur le front du brun.  
"Et qui c'est qui dresse la queue et saute sur toutes les nanas qu'il croise, moi peut-être ! Un de ces quatre tu te mettras à sauter les vaches !"

Coups de poings, coups de pieds.  
"Clébard incestueux !"

Coups de genoux, coups de coudes.  
"Couille sur pattes !"

Deux mains qui se referment sur une gorge, deux autres qui ramassent une pierre.  
"Répète si t'es un homme !"

Coup de caillou sur le crâne de l'aîné, doigt dans l'oeil du second.  
"Bien sûr que je suis un homme, moi ! Et pas une blondasse !"

Les deux s'accroupirent et Teiyo hurla.  
"QUOI !"

"ÇA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX !"

Et Yonaka, qui jusque là s'était contentée de suivre l'affligeant échange de politesses de ses aînés, se précipita vers eux, les attrapa par la capuche et les jeta qui contre un tronc d'arbre, qui contre un mur.  
"J'en ai ASSEZ de vous voir vous taper dessus pour des conneries ! Vous avez quel âge à la fin ! On dirait des mômes de cinq ans ! Alors ou vous vous calmez, ou c'est moi qui vous calme !"

Mairu s'assit au pied du mur qu'il avait violemment heurté 6 et baissa le nez, honteux. Sa soeur continua à le fixer, laissant un silence lourd de reproches s'installer. Ils demeurèrent immobiles quelques minutes, puis la jeune femme parut s'apercevoir de quelque chose. Elle regarda à sa droite, puis à sa gauche, puis de nouveau à droite, et de nouveau à gauche...  
Et ferma les yeux. Ses baka de frangins allaient vraiment finir par avoir sa peau !  
"Mairu, pitié, dis-moi que je suis brutalement devenue miro..." gémit-elle.

Le brun cligna des yeux, pris au dépourvu par l'étrange requête de sa soeur. Pourquoi diable voulait-elle... ?

"Où. Est. Shitei ?" l'interrompit-elle.

Mairu déglutit. Chercha à son tour son niisan des yeux, et dut se rendre à l'évidence : leur prof s'était fait la malle.  
"Oh meeerde..." lâcha-t-il.

Le frère et la soeur se frappèrent le front avec la même mimique d'exaspération désespérée. Mairu sauta sur ses pieds, s'ébroua pour se débarrasser des gravats qui s'étaient accrochés à sa cape et tous deux s'élancèrent à la poursuite de leur 'sensei' en beuglant.  
"SHITEEEEEEEI !"

À leurs appels se joignit brusquement la voix de Teiyo.  
"HEEEY ! STOP ! YONAKA, MAIRU, ATTENDEZ ! HÉÉÉ, MAIS SORTEZ-MOI DE LÀÀÀÀ !" exigea le malchanceux en s'agitant tant qu'il pouvait, sans parvenir toutefois à s'arracher au tronc de l'arbre dans lequel le coup de sa soeur l'avait enfoncé jusqu'à la taille.

Mais les deux autres, après un bref coup d'oeil au blond, reprirent leur course.  
"TAIS-TOI ET RESTES ICI, TU Y ES TRÈS BIEN !" ordonna l'unique fille de la fratrie.

"HEEIIIIN !" s'indigna l'infortuné Teiyo, qui ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles.

"En gros, tu fermes ta gueule et tu restes le cul dans ton platane, ça nous évitera d'avoir à te courir après," traduisit charitablement Mairu, juste avant de tourner le coin de la rue derrière sa soeur.

Kabuto déglutit, une énorme goutte de sueur sur la tempe. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette bande de tarés ! Entre le play-boy qui sautait sur toutes les filles qu'il voyait, la teigne scotchée à sa petite soeur, la dite-petite soeur et ses colère plus que dangereuses(2) et le prof qui se barrait à la suite d'un papillon en oubliant ses élèves, il avait trouvé de quoi concurrencer son boss et les otonins ! Il soupira.  
Mais pourquoi fallait-il _toujours_ que ses missions finissent par tourner au n'importe quoi ?

'Je dois vraiment être maudit,' se lamenta-t-il en s'élançant à la poursuite des deux qui cavalaient.

"Itachiiii... Quand est-ce qu'on l'attrappe ? J'en ai marre de courir..."

Le traître au sharingan serra les poings, tellement fort que ses ongles 7 entaillèrent ses paumes. Et puis il tilta. Alors comme ça Face-de-Hareng en avait assez de courir ? Les dents de la mer étaient fatiguées ? Pauvre petite chose aquatique...  
Mais c'était l'occasion IDÉALE de se débarrasser de ce pot de glue aux odeurs poissonnières ! Les yeux du brun étincelèrent et un sourire de possédé fendit son visage d'une oreille à l'autre.

"T'avais dit qu'on rentrait à la maison !"

Itachi se tourna lentement, par à-coups, dans une interprétation parfaite du rôle de la plus effrayante des poupées de films d'horreur 8, vers son _très_ cher équipier, et lui susurra d'une voix doucereuse, sans se départir de son sourire diabolique.  
"Kisame, mon petit Kisame... Tu en as marre de courir ? Mais tu n'as qu'à t'arrêter voyons !"

Le ninja au Samehada cligna des yeux, interloqué. Il ne comprenait pas. Itachi lui proposait de s'arrêter tout en continuant à cavaler ! Il ouvrit sa gueule de requin pour interroger le Uchiha, mais il n'en eut pas le temps : l'ancien capitaine des anbus lui avait faussé compagnie.

"ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !"

"SHITEI ! SHITEEEEEI !"

Mais Mairu et Yonaka avaient beau s'égosiller, s'empresser, piétiner en scrutant les têtes des passants, inspecter chaque recoin de chaque ruelle, toujours pas de niisan à l'horizon. Le shinobi se retenait tant bien que mal de jurer pour ne pas aggraver encore la mauvaise humeur de sa soeur depuis qu'ils rôdaient en quête de leur sensei perdu, mais nota, surligna, souligna puis encadra mentalement en rouge qu'il faudrait absolument qu'il se rappelle de passer un énoorrrrrrme savon à son soit-disant prof' de ses deux !  
Voyant que Yonaka était suffisemment éloignée pour ne pas l'entendre, il grinça.  
"Mais bordel, OÙ il est, ce con !"

Et il continua ses recherches, traitant à mi-voix son grand frère de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait, et même de ceux de certaines choses dont il ignorait l'appellation exacte mais dont il savait la comparaison très grossière et fort peu flatteuse.  
Et puis il n'y tint plus.  
"RAAAAAH MAIS PUTAIN QU'EST-CE QU'IL FOUT CET ABRUTI !"

"Papillon, mon joli papillon, viens là..."

Malheureusement l'insecte ne semblait pas comprendre les demandes de Shitei et continuait de papillonner paisiblement. Le shinobi le suivait, fredonnant ses appels, sans se soucier de l'endroit où le conduisaient ses errances papillonnesques.

"Papillon, petit papillon..."

Les passant s'écartaient avec méfiance de ce gaillard encapuchonné qui murmurait à propos d'une bestiole en zigzagant dans les rues.

Itachi jubilait.  
Non seulement il se rapprochait de plus en plus de sa proie, mais il était parvenu - ô joie, ô bonheur - à se débarrasser de monseigneur Face-de-poiscaille ! Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'imaginer cette hideuse et stupide tête bleue, ou bien il allait éclater de rire et perdre de vue la chevelure argentée qui se déplaçait dans l'ombre.  
Et ça, il n'en était pas question. Il le voulait, il l'aurait !  
"Oh oui, je vais t'avoir..."

Il accéléra.

Yonaka cligna des yeux et lâcha son frère, qu'elle giflait mécaniquement depuis quelques minutes, pour aller grimper sur un arbre.  
"Mairu, réveille-toi crétin ! Je le vois !"

Le brun se redressa d'un bloc, sauta sur ses pieds, ejecta un passant sur son passage et se précipita vers elle. Elle pointa de l'index leur 'sensei' qu'elle n'avait pas quitté des yeux, à l'autre bout de la rue.

"Tu peux l'avoir ?"

Mairu sauta devant elle, se retourna et la gratifia d'un sourire carnassier.

"Sans problème"

Il pivota derechef sur ses talon pour évaluer la distance qui le séparait de son objectif, se mordit le pouce, traça une ligne sanguinolante sur ses joues, se ramassa sur lui-même pour prendre l'élan nécessaire, et...

"JE T'AI EU !"

Ce cri victorieux résonna douloureusement dans le crâne de Kabuto. Il ne savait pas comment ce fichu clébard s'y était pris, mais il avait eu l'impression que sa voix venait à la fois de devant et derrière lui. Il observa tant bien que mal les deux poursuivant qui rouaient de coups leur 'professeur'. En fait, plaqué au sol comme il l'était, il ne voyait pas grand chose à part leurs pieds.  
'Très intéressant leurs pieds d'ailleurs... Euh, une minute, plaqué au sol comme je le suis ?'

L'espion du Son se tortilla jusqu'à se retourner entre les bras du candidat au suicide qui lui avait sauté dessus... Et qui était à présent en train de lui rouler la plus monstrueuse pelle de toute sa vie.

"ITACHIIII ! POURQUOI TU M'AS LAISSÉ ! MÉCHANT !"

'Itachi !' paniqua Kabuto, dont les neurones semblaient avoir décider de se faire la malle. 'Itachi comme dans Itachi Uchiha de l'Akatsuki !' Il roula des yeux et manqua de s'étouffer.

"Itachi, c'est qui, lui ?"

Le brun se décida à sortir sa langue de la bouche du second d'Orochimaru - au grand soulagement de ce dernier - et se tourna vers ce pot-de-colle de Kisame. En d'autres lieux, à un moment, il lui aurait probablement tordu le cou - ou du moins aurait essayé -, mais il se sentait de si bonne humeur qu'il choisit, dans son immense magnanimité, d'oublier à quel point l'homme-requin l'avait exaspéré. Il souleva fièrement le ninja d'Oto et gazouilla.  
"Ma nouvelle peluche !"

Kisame acquisça doctement, comme si son équipier avait pour habitude d'attrapper des shinobis pour en faire des jouets sexuels.  
"On rentre à la maison maintenant ?"

Itachi sourit, cala Kabuto sous son bras et les deux membres de l'Akatsuki s'éloignèrent, emportant un pauvre ninja-médecin scandalisé.  
'Mais, mais, mais... Il m'embarque vraiment ce pervers ! Il m'embarque vraiment ce pervers ! Il m'a roulé un patin, ça lui suffit pas !'

Comme pour répondre à sa question, la main du Uchiha se faufila sous son T-shirt pour lui caresser le ventre.  
'Aaaaah ! Mais il me... Oh putain ! Non ! Arrête ! Pas le ventre, pas le veeeeeentre ! Salaud ! Hentaï ! Je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteeeeeeeeste ! Mais comment il a fait pour savoir que c'est une zone érogène chez moi ? Ouiiiinnn, c'est pas juuuuuste... J'peux même pas me plaindre qu'il s'y prend mal, c'est dégueulaaaaaaasse ! Il est trop doué... Sniff... Raaah mais reprend-toi Kabuto ! C'est pas le moment de grimper aux rideaux !'

Les doigts du brun remontèrent le long de ses abdominaux pour aller jouer avec ses tétons.  
"Oh putain... Putain de putain de putain de bordel de meerrrrrrrrrrrde... K'soooo... Réveille-toi Kabuto ! La mission, pense à ta mission ! Pense à Orochimaru-sama ! La mission bordel ! Haaaaaaaah... Mais où il a appris à faire décoller les gens comme ça lui... ? Hentaï, hentaï, hentaï ! C'est trop boooon... Ouin... Hé mais... Une minute. Reviens ici cerveau de mes deux ! ... MAIS OÙ IL A SA MAIN LUI ! Depuis QUAND elle est dans mon pantal... Lâche-moi espèce de dépravé ! Mais vire ta patte de là, pervers ! HENTAI ! Orochimaru-sama, au secouuuuuurrs ! Il aura même pas besoin de me violer si ça continue ! Je veux paaaaaaaaas !'

Itachi se pencha vers lui, tout sourire.  
"Tu m'as l'air un peu _tendu_, toi... Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occuperai de toi dès qu'on sera arrivés."

Kabuto déglutit. Ce hentaï de traître à sharingan ne plaisantait pas.  
'J'veux pas me faire dépuceler par ce cinglé ! Orochimaru-samaaaaaaaaa !'

Le 'cinglé' en question releva le menton de son jouet de sa main libre et l'embrassa pour la seconde fois, tout en accélérant les mouvements lascifs de ses doigts. Le shinobi d'Oto s'aperçut, à sa grande horreur - et au ravissement du Uchiha, qui avait visiblement manoeuvré dans cet unique but - qu'il répondait. Après quelques secondes, Itachi le relâcha, abandonna la preuve de sa coopération, referma sa braguette et accéléra l'allure en se mettant à sifflotter.  
Kabuto mit un assez long moment à comprendre ce qui s'était passé.  
'Ah non mais c'est pas juste ! Il s'arrête pile au moment ou je commence à en avoir envie ! Je le hais, je le hais, je le haiiiiiiis ! K'SO BAKA HENTAI !'

"MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BIIIIIIIIINTZ !"

1 Ishime : Ou devrais-je écrire reluquer ?

2 Ishime : Oui, j'assume, j'ai fait tomber Itachi dans le romantisme pathétique à l'eau de rose ! ET VOUS N'Y POUVEZ RIEN, MOUAHAHAHAHA !  
Itachi : OO (ne s'est toujours pas remis du choc)

3 Ishime : Beaucoup moins génial que celui de mon Shika d'amour, évidemment...  
Shikamaru : Au secours, elle recommence...

4 Ishime : ...et PAS "solutionner". NON AUX NÉOLOGISMES A LA !  
Chimimi : Ishim'... On s'en fout...

5 Ishime : Itachi au régime ! MDR !

6 Ishime : ...et à moitié détruit, d'ailleurs...

7 Ishime : Parfaitement manucurés, ZE VEUX LES ONGLES DES AKATSUKIEEEEEEEENS !

8 Ishime : Chuckie, le retourrrrrrrr ! (Se prend les godasses lancées par les fans d'Itachi) Oui-oui je SAIS, Itachi est bien plus beau que lui ! ... N'empêche, il doit être 'achement plus flippant que Bonbon-rose. Faut dire, c'est pas comme si c'était dur, elle est tellement conne celle-là... (Renvoie les godasses lancées par les fans de Sakura dans les gueules de leurs propriétaires respectifs)

(1)Chimimi : Lapsus révélateur !  
Ishime : Tu m'ôtes les mots du clavier Chim'.

(2)Chimimi : Imaginez un instant, une fille PIRE que Tayuya !


End file.
